The Storm Of Jealousy
by Blue-Flame-Snake
Summary: Jack and the gang of Pirates set out on a long journey across bare wilderness. What they don't know is that a big storm threatens to overtake them while at it. Meanwhile, Will faces problems of jealousy while seeing Jack and Angelica together, not to mention Jack is always hanging around her and his other friends like Gibbs. Will this bother Will? And what about that Storm? Book: 1
1. Chapter 1

**_Intro:_**

**Ok so This story is about how the Pirates of the Caribbean go on a frantic camping trip. The gang of pirates turn it into a fun filled adventure as usual. **

**Ok so, once again, every character through out the Pirates series is included. Like Blackbeard, Teague, Davy Jones, Scrum, and way more... So do enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review when done! Thank you! ^^**

* * *

Jack heaved yet another irritated sigh when he tripped on another rock. The crew of pirates were trying to find the perfect spot to make camp for their little camping trip. Leaves rustled overhead as they hiked on, and every now and then Jack usually stubbed his toe on a rock, which now had become annoying to him.

"Uh Mr. Gibbs, who has the map?" Jack then turned to his friend, who was scuttling up the rocks behind him.

Gibbs' face looked bewildered at the question before turning to the others behind him. "Ahem! Who has the map!?" He called down the cliff they were trekking up just now.

A hand flew up. "I DO!"

It was Hadras' hand. The shell-head from Davy Jones' crew.

"Well why do YOU have it?!" Jack growled impatiently from his position.

Hadras didn't respond too quickly to this question like the one before. "Err... maybe I wanted to look at all the different trails? and maybe see if there was a bathroom near here?" Hadras explained sheepishly.

Beside Hadras, Beckett let out a snort. "A bathroom, in the middle of a dang forest? Oh yeah there's BOUND to be one just up ahead" Beckett sneered, his sarcasm stretching his tone.

"Oh..." Hadras muttered.

Jack sighed, turning to look down the cliff to see how far down Hadras was. He wasn't too far, yet it pained Jack to think of trying to reach it while there could be a risky chance of falling. "Well..." Jack hesitated before replying. "Pass it up here!" he then suggested.

"Aye!" Hadras yelled back before passing it to Beckett, who passed it to Barbossa.

"Jack, I really think I should lead now" Barbossa snapped before letting Jack have even a chance to grab at the map.

Jack gave Barbossa a stare.

"Oh, please don't start this mess!" Norrington retorted nearby, as he scrambled up a few more rocks to join them.

"Oh you stay out of this!" Barbossa snarled, turning back to Jack for the answer.

Suddenly though, Blackbeard's daughter, Angelica cut in. "How about NONE of you two lead?" she suggested with a dramatic smile.

Norrington nodded at this. "Agreed!" He spoke cheerfully sarcastically.

"Oh nonsense! I've been doing us just fine until Mr. Know-it-all here threw in his name" Jack objected with a frown.

This gave Angelica and Norrington an unsatisfied look.

"Cap'n then how about we choose a spot around here? It's nice and sunny, and it's-" Gibbs began but was cut off by another hot remark from Beckett. "yeah, and it's got PLENTY of sharp rocks" Beckett pointed out with yet another dramatic look.

Gibbs frowned at this. "Then how bout you choose a spot?" He suggested with a taunting tone.

"Fine I will!" Beckett growled, but not before William came storming through the arguing pirates. "Can all of you PLEASE SHUT UP!?" Will howled.

Everyone quickly quieted at this, giving innocent looks at Will now, which only made Will frown more.

"ugh! can't we just work together on this?" Will went on, a look of determination gleaming in his eyes.

Angelica slowly nodded at this. "that's what I've been trying to say" she agreed.

Jack though didn't seem to like the whole idea of how Will took over. "...So I'm still leading right?" Jack asked like a complete idiot.

Will gave himself a face-palm before answering. "Did you NOT just hear me?" Will's tone was wobbly, and about ready to break from anger.

Jack quickly thought better of it to stay quiet. "Sorry" he then muttered.

Will then looked up a head, catching a glimpse up at the darkening sky while doing so.

"it's nearly sunset.. we should pick a spot to make camp before nightfall" Will went on, his usual leadership showing through a lot now at the moment. Gibbs nodded. "Fine. Once we're up and past these rocks, there should be a few nice places I reckon, what with this perfect timing to go hiking" Gibbs explained, glancing around at the full trees.

The crew of pirates then decided to travel onwards now, without any more interruptions.

And just as Gibbs had said, once they had gotten to the top, it was much more clearer now. Leaves were strewn here and there, while a small stream flowed nearby.

The path soon then opened up into a small, grassy clearing.

Deer were spotted every once and a while, but other than that it was very peaceful and enjoyable. "How about around here?" Will nudged Jack as they appeared into a small glade, or clearing, just ahead of the others.

Jack followed Will's gaze and found the sight of the lovely clearing awe-striking. "I-It's perfect!" Jack agreed with a brisk nod suddenly as Gibbs came hurrying up to them.

"So this be it, eh?" Gibbs mused as he scanned the glade for himself.

"Aye" Jack confirmed.

"Beautiful" Angelica's voice came sounding from beside Jack next, making his heart suddenly race.

He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of pride, for he had picked the very spot. "Like my choice, luv?" he bragged, getting a small glare from the girl afterwards.

But for some reason Will had caught onto these words and quickly budded in. "Liar, I picked this spot Jack" Will sneered, giving Angelica a disgusted look next, which made Jack frown, and Angelica only returned the disgusted look.

"I'll say!" The high-pitched tone came from Hadras, telling Jack that the others had arrived now...

"So is there a bathroom near here?" Hadras asked, looking around wildly.

Will gave an irritated sigh as he then turned to the Shell-head. "No, you should have gone before we left the station!" Will complained.

"Yes but that was hours ago!" Hadras fussed back.

Jack tried to ignore this argument. Nothing was going to ruin his time hiking. He then turned to see Davy Jones and Beckett, picking their way across the clearing.

Jack quickly joined them. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

Beckett only set down his bags, looked up, and gave a snort.

Davy Jones on the other hand just shrugged before speaking. "Um hello? We're setting up our tents" He scoffed before turning to unzip his things. Jack felt like an idiot for a few seconds after this remark. "Oh..."

_Why didn't I think of that?..._

He then walked back to where Gibbs and William stood, still bickering with Hadras.

"Ehem, um Mr. Gibbs?" Jack budded in, making all eyes turn to him.

"Where might we set our own tents? Well away from the others?... like on the far side of the clearing maybe?" Jack asked.

Gibbs nodded. "About five tents will be set up on the right side of the clearing, and the other five tents will be assembled on the left. Perfect!" Gibbs explained, setting it out as he looked from one side of the new-camp to the other.

"Alright, well we'll have to set up camp fast, and get sorted before nightfall" Jack huffed, taking a quick glance back up at the sky to see the last few streaks of the dusking light, fading.

"Aye!" Gibbs nodded before heading off to give orders, some fear oddly churning in his eyes...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It get's more interesting in the future, trust me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Scrum, Will, and Davy Jones, go gather some wood for the fire!" Jack began calling orders as the sun dipped over the trees to lead to nightfall. Will groaned. He and the others had been hiking all day!

_And now he expects us to go searching for wood?!..._

Will sighed and yet reluctantly followed Scrum into the forestry, Davy Jones just behind him.

"Oi Will, don't feel gloomy. Dis job be very fun actually" Scrum suddenly broke the awkward silence as the three trailed into the undergrowth. Will shrugged, for once appreciating the younger man's enthusiasm.

Davy Jones said nothing though.

After a few more silent moments of trekking Scrum stopped and began scanning their surroundings. "Oi, this looks like a nice spot to start collecting twigs and branches" Scrum advised as they entered a thickly wooded area.

Will shrugged while giving Scrum a curt nod. Davy Jones just darted off in a fast-pacing walk into a random direction, careless of what he might find.

_Idiot..._

Will then decided to follow Scrum as the man rounded a holly bush and led the way down a small narrow strip of trail that led through bramble bushes and trees.

"There be some!" Scrum began pecking lots of twigs and sticks up from the undergrowth. Will felt a little more cautious. He didn't want to admit it to Scrum, but he was a little afraid at what might be hiding beneath the denser undergrowth, like snakes or spiders... or even bugs. Nobody had thought about bringing any medicines or ointments for treating wounds or bites.

But Will watched as Scrum just darted his arms into careless nearby bushes just to grab a few sticks that he needed. "Come on Will, start grabbing some sticks!" Scrum nudged him as he noticed Will's slow, hesitant pace.

Will nodded. "Err, sure" he muttered, before slowly reaching into a yew bush to pull out a few twigs.

Scrum sighed as he watched.

"At this pace, we'll get no where" Scrum huffed after a few moments later. Will couldn't help but agree with Scrum...

Just then, Davy Jones came bustling through the ferns and bushes.

"You guys ready to go back to camp?" The squiddified man asked, his eyes burning with annoyance from the continuous state of having to walk more. Will nodded, not wanting to take any more risks sticking his arms and hands into unfamiliar shadows.

Scrum shrugged, while Will let out a snort before leading the way back to the clearing.

* * *

Jack motioned Gibbs to come sit by him at the edge of the clearing. Jack needed to get some words in with Gibbs alone... he had so many unsure questions about whether they were on the right trail, or whether they'd even survive out here with this little supply.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack began as Gibbs hurried over to his side and sat down quickly. "Aye cap'n?"

"Might I ask, whether we should stay here and make this our camp for a while or-" Jack began, admiring the wildlife for once that surrounded the camp clearing, when Gibbs suddenly cut him off. "No, no cap'n!" Gibbs suddenly objected. "We need to get moving by early dawn tomorrow... haven't you heard?" Gibbs explained, suddenly beginning to eye Jack.

Jack felt a sudden twinge of fear and slight doubt begin to itch at him. "Heard of what?" Jack asked.

"You'd be mad if you let us stay here for at least another day. There's rumor that there's a vicious storm coming upon us fast... And I'm not even sure if we should stay here with all the many warnings and signs I've been getting from nature itself..." Gibbs explained, his eyes suddenly widening.

Jack thought this over for a moment.

_A storm?... A bad one?... Why the heck did Gibbs not tell me this in the first place!? We might not even make it up the next mountain before this storm catches us!_

"W-What signs is nature giving us, exactly?" Jack then asked, pushing his worried thoughts to the back of his head for a short moment.

Gibbs looked around, eyeing the trees suddenly. "The wind has been picking up since we've left the station, and so far I've seen no critters running around here... they must be getting ready for that bloomin' storm" Gibbs replied, tensely.

Jack quickly jerked his gaze onto the trees that looked as if they were beginning to sway madly now..

Jack gulped. "Should I tell the others of the storm?" Jack then asked, after hesitating a bit.

Gibbs looked around at the others before nodding. "be the best" he replied.

Jack sighed... "Hope this works"

* * *

"My sweet, you got da firewood" Calypso greeted Davy Jones as he entered.

Will noticed Davy look a little embarrassed as he set the logs he had gathered down into the middle of the clearing. "Err, yes" Davy Jones nodded, as Will and Scrum added their own logs to the little makeshift campfire.

Will then looked around at the disordered crew. Blackbeard and Teague were murmuring softly to each other on one end of the clearing, while Beckett and Norrington chatted like starlings under the branches of a tree, near some bushes.

Hadras and Maccus were playing with some sticks in some slowly drying mud nearby and Elizabeth and Angelica just stared awkwardly at each other from one end of the clearing to the other...

Jack and Gibbs' heads were bent closely together, and their own voices were lowered as well.

Will tried to get a glimpse of what they were saying, seeming they looked very intent on it.

And he could just make out a few fatal words. "Nature... Be... Yes... Storm" Gibbs was murmuring.

Frustration began to prick at Will when the two suddenly broke apart and began gathering everyone up near the small campfire.

"What's going on?" Will heard Hadras ask Maccus. "Don't know" The hammerhead encrusted man replied softly as he put down his stick.

"What's with us all gathering around like this?" Beckett retorted as he and Norrington neared.

Jack ignored them and began talking. "Ok, so, me and Gibbs have decided on what our schedule will be tomorrow" Jack began, his expression serious. "We rest here for the night, hunt and maybe do a little fishing for food down by the river we crossed a little ways back and then start hiking up this further mountain." Jack explained, pointing to the mountain that loomed ahead of the crew, through some trees and woods.

Will was confused. Why keep hiking, when they could stay here until they wanted to go home?

Will couldn't help but ask this next. "W-Why do we need to keep going, exactly?" Will asked.

This seemed to make Jack hesitate after a long moment before he replied. "T-There's a storm coming... fast..." Jack began, getting a few shocked glances and horrified murmurs from the other crew members.

"A storm? We'll be stuck out here for days!" Will heard Blackbeard hiss.

"We've hardly even prepared for a storm!" Scrum gasped from beside Will next.

But with all these remarks and comments, Jack still looked diligent. "come, come, mates. We've survived very harsh storms out at sea haven't we? How will camping in the forest be any different?" Jack asked with a toothy smile, making almost EVERYONE narrow their eyes at him.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth then broke the silence.

"Hush hush!" Gibbs then snapped, getting everyone's attention back.

"The storm isn't too close to us by rumor, but we must make it up and over that mountain by tomorrow if we want to survive the next day without getting wet or soaked..." Gibbs remarked.

"Aye, and we'll keep going until we get to the next station... then will just go home from there I guess" Jack agreed. And yet as Will looked around, there were still a few narrowed eyes and shocked gazes.

Will himself, couldn't even fight back the twinge of fear that stifled inside of him..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 finally! Please enjoy! This part get's interesting with William...**

* * *

Angelica couldn't help but feel sort of scared that night as she sat in her tent, alone. Most of the crew had already headed off to bed in their own tents but others like Jack, Barbossa, Will, and Gibbs still chatted onward about the storm for a few more hours than the others.

A faint drizzle had started just outside, and the soft pattering of the rain just kept Angelica awake throughout the night.

Crickets chimmed from nearby, making it a little more eerie. Only a small lantern was lit in Angelica's tent now, making it quite hard to see from outside.

She now lay in her makeshift bed with a few blankets and pillows just listening to the others talk outside.

"We should head up the mountain at the first signs of dawn" Barbossa suggested.

"No, we need to hunt and gather food before then.." Jack remarked. "Yes but how about we start climbing the mountain tomorrow, and then hunt" Will's voice then budded in. "We need as much distance as we can get away from that storm" Will explained.

Everyone fell silent, and for a moment Angelica thought they had gone into their own tents to finally rest when Gibbs spoke up. "Aye, Will has a point Jack. Hunt later" Gibbs agreed.

Jack hesitated before submitting. "Right... we start at dawn" Jack tried to strengthen his voice to sound cool but Angelica only heard Barbossa begin to chuckle. "What voice do you call that?" Barbossa laughed.

"Hey, don't make fun!" Jack's voice snapped back, although Angelica could just make out the slightest signs of sarcasm within the tone.

"Alright lads, let's get some shut eye" Gibbs then budded in. "we got a long day ahead of us"

"Sure do. Especially the thought of having to hike all day with this loon" Barbossa's voice came again.

"HEY!" Jack hissed before the voices soon began to die down...

Now Angelica just lied in her bed in silence, listening to the rhythm of the rain as it fell softly onto her water-proof tent.

_Wonder if the beginnings of the rain is a sign of the-_

But for some reason, Angelica was cut off by her tent zipper as it began to unzip.

Sudden horror froze Angelica but after a moment, Jack poked his head in, and a grin was stretched across his face.

Angelica sighed, and relaxed.

_What the heck Jack..._

"Did I scare you?" Jack asked, sliding into the tent.

Angelica shot him a glare.

"No!"

_Yes..._

"Ok, say what you want luv" Jack smirked, but Angelica only gave him another cross stare. "What are you doing here? This is MY tent..." She snarled.

"Oh so it is, silly me..." Jack shrugged.

Angelica sighed dramatically. Jack could be very annoying to her... but other times he just had this way of enchanting her with his looks and emotions... and she wasn't sure if now was one of those times or not.

"Luv, it's cold out and I thought you'd need someone to keep you warm" Jack began, his arms curling around her waist and sides, but Angelica quickly slapped his gentle touch away.

"Get away from me!" She snapped, getting a small hurt glance from Jack... but it didn't last. The hurt look was instantly replaced with a smirk. "Luv, don't try and hide it, you know you want me to stay" Jack went on.

Angelica scowled at him ever more now.

_Annoying freak! Why can't he just leave me alone!_

But suddenly there came a small outburst of loud thunder from a far distance which made Angelica flinch.

Jack only gave her a comforting look as he slid closer towards her. "It's ok luv, I won't let nothing hurt you" His voice was somewhat soothing and soft, which made Angelica suddenly feel quickly embarrassed. She turned away, not wanting to meet his sly gaze.

But then Angelica was suddenly blinded by a blanket that was pulled over her eyes. Jack had pulled a thick, soft blanket over her head so she couldn't see.

More embarrassment and a sudden uncomfortable feeling seethed through Angelica.

She then felt Jack's gentle hands push her head back against his chest.

Now, sudden anger began to churn within Angelica.

_Grow up Jack, and leave!_

She strained to get up but Jack just pushed her back down into his grasp yet again, and then wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Jack! Let go of me!" Angelica snarled as she struggled to get free.

Jack said nothing but only squeezed her tighter, showing dominance.

Angelica sighed helplessly and after several more moments of trying to free herself, she gave up and tried to shut her eyes and sleep.

* * *

Will felt anger suddenly churn from inside of him as he noticed that Jack had never returned to his tent. Small movement sounds and laughter came from Angelica's tent on the other hand...

_Dang it Jack, what's with him?..._

Will unzipped his tent and peered out across the drenched clearing to where Angelica's tent was. The two were practically playing! Will could just make out what Jack was saying at the moment. "...It's ok luv, I won't let nothing hurt you".

Then, sudden anger and a slight twinge of jealousy began burning from within Will. Why did Jack have to always hang around _her?_

_Me and Jack used to be best pals... and now it's like I've been replaced... by a girl!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you like it! :)**

* * *

Streams of sunlight glistened into Angelica's tent the next morning. Angelica awoke with a start, recognizing where she was in an instant. The rain had stopped mostly, yet it left a faint moisture wind that clung to the air.

For some reason Angelica felt uncomfortable yet again as she realized she was pressed into Jack's chest and sides. One of Jack's legs were entangled with her own as well, and Jack's face was resting protectively on Angelica's head.

For at least a few heartbeats Angelica couldn't help but savor the moment of Jack's loving care when there came a loud screech from the familiar voice of Hadras outside the tent. This instantly woke Jack though unfortunately, which made Angelica for some reason burn with fury for the shell-headed idiot.

"Oh sorry luv!" Jack quickly untangled himself from her with a naughty, sexy lookin' smirk before he stretched and sat up.

Angelica returned the smirk as she ran a hand through her hair for a moment before she got up for the day...

* * *

William scowled as Jack came popping out of Angelica's tent with a preppy look on his face.

Angelica followed more slowly, aware of who was looking or not.

"Ahem" Will began as Jack neared. "I never saw you go into your tent... What's THAT all about?" Will began with instant bristling fury.

Jack yawned like it was no big deal. "Wha?... Oh what's for breakfast!" Jack's mind instantly forgot the question.

Will only scowled some more before he stormed off to where Beckett and Gibbs were opening food crates to eat. "Alright lads, let's not waste all of the food... we can hunt and fish anytime for extra food whenever we need it" Gibbs explained as he handed Scrum and Maccus a few bananas and apples.

Scrum brightened at the sight of fruit yet Maccus sulked. "F-Fruit?" Maccus narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"

Gibbs stared bleakly back at Maccus. "Fine then, starve to death!" Gibbs huffed, he then turned to Jack. "Cap'n we should get moving!" he reported. Jack glanced up at the sky to see dark clouds heading their way FAR FAR off... but not before he casted a glance to Angelica.

Gibbs noticed and chuckled, making Jack turn and slap Gibbs on the face. "Mr Gibbs! That'll be enough..." Jack snarled, lowering his voice.

Gibbs nodded, quite stunned at the sudden assault before rushing back to pass more fruit out.

Moments later Barbossa gave a howlin' bellow. "We should start trekking up the mountain, don't ye think!?" Barbossa suggested.

Jack nodded. "Aye... move out! Get your bloody things and move!" Jack yelled, beginning to start the race against time...

* * *

Once everyone had gotten their things they had begun moving at a slow and steady pace. The wind howled about and blew the trees restlessly. Gibbs took the lead at first, while Beckett and a few others like Teague and Calypso brought up the rear.

Will's mind was still focused on Jack though. He couldn't understand why Jack wanted to start this journey off by spending it with Angelica...

_...Maybe Jack will change?... Maybe it was for only last night?... Maybe he might look onto the more important things like the storm or hunting rather than spending more time with Blackbeard's daughter.._

But the more Will studied Jack's eyes, the more he realized they were focused intently on Angelica.

Will felt anger suddenly stir from within him from this sight and quickly trekked faster to catch up with Jack and match his pace. "So... About that storm" Will quickly began making Jack give him an awkward look. "Aye?..." Jack continued to give Will this ridiculous, bewildered look as they moved.

_Never thought I'd get this far..._

For a moment Will was tongue-tied, not knowing what to say...

"Err...Is it bad? Like..a Really bad storm?" Will tried to start a simple conversation but Jack just turned and shrugged. "I don't know... ask bloody Gibbs for that bloody info" Jack snorted quite crossly as if.. Will BOTHERED him.

Will gave a long sigh before turning away... He'd find a way to spend more time with Jack. He would...

* * *

After the first hour of hiking they finally came upon a large river.

The river had a steep bank of crusty, split, craggily rocks that led down to it. A rough current also sent debris and small rocks floating down the river as well, just by the looks of it...

Gibbs calmly came to a halt at the bank, signaling the others to hang back as well.

Gibbs then turned to call over his shoulder. "Cap'n!" He yelled, spotting the Captain chattering away to Beckett and Barbossa. Jack instantly gave a look from farther up the bank to Gibbs, as he was interrupted with his chat. "Aye? What do ye need me for, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked.

Gibbs snorted, then answered. "I need to talk with ye?..." Gibbs couldn't help but wonder why Jack was so intent on talking but then relaxed when he realized they were talking about JACK here...

"Should we stop and try to fish here?" Gibbs asked anxiously as Jack joined him a little ways down the steep bank.

Jack pondered for a long moment and for a few heartbeats, Gibbs just scanned the farther banks and began to admire the scenery of nature before Jack finally answered. "Aye, we shall." He gave a lop-sided grin before he glanced back up the bank. "A'ight mates! Let's fish here for a few minutes then we will move out!" Jack called, getting a few sudden unsure glances from the other members of the crew. "What if I slip and fall?" Hadras, the stupid shell-head asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes and sighed, while others sent some more unsure comments out.

"Looks steep" Norrington pressed.

"Will the storm catch us?" Maccus asked.

"What if I don't catch any fish?" Scrum added.

"What if I get swept away by the current?"

"What if I get mud on my shoes?"

Jack just sighed and took it all in, frustration beginning to prick at him from all the stupid doubtful comments.

But Gibbs quickly realized this. "AYE! Let's try to be positive!" Gibbs then called back, getting a grateful nod from Jack next. Instantly the remarks stopped and the crew slowly began to make their way down the slope.

Jack couldn't help but quickly feel want to try and see if he could fish with Angelica but Will for some odd reason came hurrying up to him.

"Hey Jack, wanna fish together?" Will asked, like he had just ran 100 miles. Jack stared at Will for a few moments.

_Odd... why would Will wanna fish with ME?..._

Jack shrugged. "Sure" But deep within, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.. or... more like a whole bunch of disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

Angelica couldn't help but feel a little torn, once she saw Jack with Will. She actually was planning to fish with Jack whenever she had gotten the chance but now.. she guessed that chance would never come.

She glanced around and was about to head for Blackbeard or Calypso when... wait.. ELIZABETH? Elizabeth came strutting up to her with this stupid grim look on her face suddenly, surprising Angelica actually. "Wanna fish together?" Elizabeth asked like a snob. This made Angelica give her a disgusted look, and for a moment Angelica had no clue at what to answer the blond-haired brit with.

"Err.. who put you in a bad mood?" Angelica then asked, her usual cocky self opening up more. Elizabeth sighed dramatically. "Wanna fish or not?" she asked again.

Angelica only stared at her a moment longer though. "With you?... I'd rather fish alone" Angelica answered then without waiting for a reply brushed past the sulky-mooded idiot.

_Why is she always in such a down mood?... its like she never has any fun.. and why would I wanna do something with someone who doesn't have fun?_

Her gaze swept suddenly back to Jack at the thought of the word 'fun'.

Jack was always so fun to be around. She wanted to be with him more than ever.

_William... Why would he even want to be with Jack in the first place?..._

Angelica couldn't help but also notice the defiance and the regret that shone brightly in Jack's eyes. Does he not want to be Will?...

Just then though Maccus came rushing past Angelica, his arms flailing. "Wait for me Hadras!" the hammerhead man called as he suddenly collided into Angelica.

The two awkwardly and yet very painfully fell backwards and rolled into the shoreline of the river. Small streams of rocks followed them as they finally hit the banks' edge, making Angelica feel anger suddenly consume her as she then tasted blood and foul water quickly soak into her mouth.

Bruised badly now by the sharp-edged rocks she and Maccus were both now soaked.

"Oops! I am so... SO sorry miss Angelica!" Maccus apologized quickly as soon as he got to his feet.

But Angelica still felt too angry to accept his apology. "¡Derríbele idiota, debería aprender a reducir la velocidad la próxima vez!" (Back off you idiot, next time you should learn to slow down!) She screeched, making Maccus' eyes quickly grow wide.

Gibbs and a few others gathered around, trying to help her and Maccus up now, but she slapped any hand who tried to help her. "¡Lárguese! ¡Me puedo ayudar!" (Shove off! I can help myself!) She snapped.

Unfortunately Jack had noticed her clumsy fall and had rushed over to see what had happened as well.

"Luv, Are you ok!?" Jack quickly asked as he joined the small gathered group.

Beckett snorted at this. "She's fine!"

"Leave her be" Norrington added, but Jack just glared daggers at them before he turned back to Angelica.

"Jáck I'm fine!" Angelica reassured him as she tried to help herself up, but of course, Jack acted too kindly and helped her up anyways. Next though Will came rushing up beside Jack. "Jack, I just caught a-!... Why are you over here with her?" He then asked, narrowing his eyes at the soaked Angelica now.

Jack gave Will a bewildered look. "She was hurt mate!" He responded.

Will only rolled his eyes though, making Angelica suddenly feel hate start to build for the selfish idiot.

_What's his problem? _

Angelica then looked back at Jack, quite grateful for his care now... Others such as Elizabeth just stared menacingly from farther down where they were fishing now, and Maccus had quickly recovered simply like it was no big deal to fall down a steep bank and collide into a riverbed.

Jack then gave a toothy smile back at her. "How bout you come fish with me and young Turner here?" he then advised.

Angelica nodded slowly, though behind Jack's back, Angelica caught a quick sudden horrified glimpse of Will mouthing the words 'What the heck'.

_Ok is it just me or does Will have some sort of grudge on me?..._

Angelica tried to push the thoughts though to the back of her head and forget what she had just seen.

"B-But Jack we were suppose to fish together!" Will suddenly blurted, getting a look from both Angelica and Jack now.

"Mate... she's hurt. I'd like to keep an eye on her and... I don't want her falling again... do YOU?" Jack then asked, narrowing his eyes suddenly like a demon.

Will held back a retort and just sighed. "Fine" he muttered, making Angelica feel slightly doubtful though at the thought of being around Will now as Jack led her to their fishing spot.

* * *

The two men had chosen a perfect spot for fishing... (seeming the pirates were catching fish with their own bare hands...)

Farther down the river, they had chosen a spot right off the banks where some tall reeds grew to hide their shadows from being casted down onto the water... This secret was perfect to catching fish. You never wanted your shadow to hit the water. That would only warn the fish that there was a predator above water.

Jack found a nicer and much dryer place a few paces up the bank and led Angelica there where she could... wait.. WATCH?

Angelica quickly turned to give Jack a glare. "I'm not sitting out! I only fell! I'm well enough to fish!" She snapped, shaking his hands off her arms. Jack looked a bit crushed when he recalled this was the feisty 'Angelica' they were dealing with.

"Luv, you-" Jack began his little 'sweet talk' which Angelica hated the most when he wanted her to do something!

She quickly interrupted him though, "Jáck, I'm fine." she repeated, giving him a quick desperate look before turning to head back for Will, where he waited motionless at the waters' edge.

Jack quickly followed, seeming he rushed past her on her way back down the bank to join Will as well... But as soon as he slipped into the water's edge, Jack suddenly slipped on some muddy soil from beneath and was quickly dragged into the river's current!

Jack gave a small horrified shriek as he was dragged into the open river, making Angelica and Will both let out a small gasp of horror.

"Jack!" Angelica screeched, but the man was swept under some small rushing waves.

Fear stabbed Angelica in her chest at the thought of losing someone... especially when that someone was Jack! Everything was all happening so fast! She didn't even know if she had time think!...

She glanced back down the riverbank to see Gibbs and the others, far off. They hadn't even noticed Jack's accident!

And they were way too far to run and get at the moment...

Angelica then glanced back at William and gave him an urgent nudge. "We have to do something!" she urged as he continued staring.

Will quickly gave her an unsure look but the look was oddly quickly the replaced with determination. "Right!" he agreed as he darted down the banks after his friend, followed closely by Angelica as the two followed the helpless Jack down the rushing river...

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far! If so, please leave a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 here! I know, getting a little suspenseful, but hey, it makes it interesting :)**

* * *

Will ran down the river bank, his chest heaving and his legs pumping. He had no time to lose! He had to save Jack!... and deep within his thoughts, that wasn't the only thing he had to do...

_If I save Jack, he might look up to me more and might want to hang around me some more... But I can't let Angelica save him first!_

Determination rippled through his thoughts and mind as he raced down the bank. Jack was being swept away by the growing current, faster now, making fear suddenly begin to pierce deep within Will.

_I may not be an expert at wildlife... but when there's a usual large river with a strong current.. there's usually a waterfall at the end of this trail!_

Will peered up ahead to see a sudden drop. He was right. The water and landscape just... dropped, to form a waterfall!

He glanced back to see if Angelica had managed to keep up with him, but for some reason she wasn't there... He then began looking around wildly until he spotted her a little further up the bank, and it seemed as if she were looking for something... but what?

_Why would she be focused on something else at this moment, and not Jack?_

He saw that maybe this was his opportunity! But as he gazed harder ahead, he suddenly recognized at how close the waterfall was to them now!

He glanced back to see that Angelica was trailing much higher up the banks now, desperation and agony coursing through her eyes.

_idiot!... WHAT IS SHE DOING!?_

* * *

Jack struggled through the water's icy grip. He could hardly manage to even swipe a breath even now and then! Water was beginning to choke him now as he tried to figure out which way was up to the surface, and which was down...

His lungs began screaming for air now as he struggled more and more...

_Am I going to d-die!?_

He then finally broke the surface as wind whipped his face madly. His eyes stung now, but he managed to open them to see Angelica and Will following him dangerously and yet so loyaly down the banks.

But more fear pierced him as he suddenly spotted the colors of some deep blacks and grays from within the sky... THE STORM! It was nearing!

_Dang it! I have to get out of this mess! We need to make it up and around the first mountain before the storm overtakes us!_

But the more he tried to stay afloat, the more he just flailed helplessly and he was pulled under by the current more and more.

His heart raced as he then began to feel the current quicken...

_Oh No..._

Jack felt fear cripple him now as he realized what he must be heading for... a waterfall.

_I have to live! I just have too!_

Gathering all of the strength he could ever try and muster at this point he tried to swim towards the bank. Jack could feel all of his muscles protesting now but, that didn't matter. He had to make it!

* * *

_WHAT THE HECK HIS WILLIAM DOING!?_

Angelica couldn't understand what role Will was going to play in trying to rescue Jack... He just kept running near the shoreline as if he were going to outrun the current and save Jack by hand!

But Angelica had already thought of a plan. She was searching for a sturdy branch or some kind of long thick stick that might be able to pull Jack from his fate within the waters.

But Will looked as if he was just doing nothing... what an idiot.

_If Will won't save you Jack, I will..._

She ran alongside the undergrowth at the top of the bank, feeling the wind start to pick up now as she ran and searched for a long, sturdy stick or branch.

She just couldn't find the right stick though!

She then began to realize that they were nearing the waterfall to soon.

_Maldecir! (Curses!)_

She then just happened to pick a random stick... She had to choose something! She ended up picking a flimsy stick and quickly threw it back into the woods. She then picked another random stick as she ran along the bushes at the top of the bank. This time the stick was much sturdier and hard.

_This'll just have to do..._

She then flew down the bank, scattering loose rocks and twigs as she went, and she accidently even showered Will with loads of dust and pebbles, which made Will's sudden expression... ANGRY?

Will looked as if someone had just backstabbed his biggest secret!... Probably because Will had JUST now figured out her plan... and it looked as if he did NOT like it for some reason..

* * *

Will felt anger blaze through him as he now sought out Angelica's plan!

She was going to save Jack with a long stretching stick and haul him to shore!...

_Nice plan Angelica... but I'll make sure you won't succeed because I'm going to be the one to save Jack myself!_

He quickly hung back to watch the dreaded scene as it all took place. He watched as she called to Jack simply and began lunging the stick out at him. "Grab on!" she called.

Jack only flailed more and more helplessly in response as he neared the stick's interfering drift within the current.

Angelica then turned to Will, sudden annoyance sparking in her eyes. "Will come help me drag Jack to land!" She demanded.

But Will didn't move...

* * *

Angelica stared bleakly at the pirate.

"WILLIAM!" She demanded, feeling the stick beginning to give way a little from the pushing of the rough current. But Will just froze. His eyes gleaming with malice, making Angelica suddenly wince at the thought of what was happening...

It hit her. That's why William wasn't being so nice to her all day! That's why He wanted to fish with Jack in the first place! And that's why Will now stood frozen where he was now... because he's totally JEALOUS of Angelica being around Jack!

"You... You son of a bitch! get over here and help me!" Angelica screeched now, feeling fear and so much anger crawling up her throat.

She then flew her gaze back out to where Jack was. He had finally managed to get a small grip onto the stick, but the current kept pushing, and pushing him until it looked as if any moment he would be pushed away!...

Angelica's heart began to throb now...

She felt like she was being torn, two ways now. She wanted to strangle William so badly for his selfish act... yet she couldn't let Jack go on the other hand...

_If he won't help me... I'll help myself..._

* * *

Gibbs lunged an outstretched arm into the river's soft flowing banks and scooped up a small trout. "HA HA lads! Got meself one!" Gibbs chuckled madly as he struggled to tighten his grip on the Trout's slippery coating.

"No fair!" Hadras, the shell-head then called. "I can't catch a thing!"

Gibbs looked down to where Hadras fished, just as a small bass came up and sprayed a stream of riverwater into Hadras' face, making the shell-head let out a yelp.

Gibbs cracked a smile at this.

_If only Jack had seen that, he would have-..._

But Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted by the thoughts of Jack... Where was he? Last time he saw the captain, was when he was helping Angelica and Maccus get to their feet... well, he helped Angelica, but not Maccus...

Gibbs then began whirling around madly looking for him and soon found out that Angelica was gone too!... Moments later he couldn't even find Will!

A troubling feeling began to itch beneath Gibbs now..

_Ok cap'n, this isn't funny anymore.._

He couldn't tell the others about the missing cap'n and crew-members and just scare them.. he had to find them without setting anymore worries into the crew.

_Bad enough they had to hear the news of the storm coming..._

At the thought of the 'storm', Gibbs happened to glance up at the sky to check if it had neared by now... and as he peered through the trees that they had just came from, he noticed that the sky was beginning darken, from behind very leaf...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Hope you like it so far! because you have a long adventurous way to go! :)**

* * *

Will didn't care how angrily Angelica yelled at him. He'd never give into helping her...

But after moments of just staring at Angelica's posture, he began to realize that she was beginning to slip on some of the moist mud near the riverbanks' edge.

_This is my chance!_

He suddenly darted forward, hoping to catch Angelica by surprise. With every intention he was hoping to knock her out of the way and just use her idea to pull Jack in the rest of the way... PERFECT.

He rammed his arms into Angelica's side, shoving her out of the way as he pushed her down the side of a more narrower strip of riverbank edge that was full of rocks and mud.

He didn't care, but Angelica's reaction was not pretty.

She gave a small shriek of horror as she landed on bubbling pounds of mud, and then turned to face William with a glare like daggers. of course, she started to cuss madly in Spanish at him, but that was her problem...

"WILLIAM! " She raged, getting to her feet ever so intimidatingly slowly...

¡Qué demonios!? ¡Usted hijo de una hembra idiota!" (What the heck!? You son of an idiotic bitch!) She snarled, her Spanish rolling off of her tongue in perfect strides.

Will couldn't help but feel fear for a sudden moment. The Spanish girl was not easy to knock down and it wouldn't be pretty to turn and fight her wrath.

_But the mud will keep her busy as I reel in Jack..._

And just as Will had promised himself, although Angelica was saying every bit of bad language she had Ever learned in Spanish towards him, she kept slipping the more and more on water-soaked mud from the steep bank.

Will then began hauling in the stick, unaware of the dangerously black clouds that was gathering fast from behind them...

* * *

Jack chocked on more riverwater as his head broke the surface again. He quickly tightened his grip on the splintery stick that Angelica had thrown out to him, afraid of losing it within the water's current.

He now strained to see over the river's gushing waves everywhere... something was happening on the shore.. he wasn't sure what but it gave him a doubtful feeling that it was something good.

Through the water's wrath, horror began to choke Jack even more as he began to notice the swirling clouds just above the trees they had came from about an hour ago now...

A faint drizzle had even started to mist around the chaos of the rescue now, which made things seem even worst...

But suddenly, the stick Jack was holding on to with all of his life gave a tug... Something was for surely happening back on the shore where Will and Angelica was now..

The stick swayed this way and that way like someone didn't have the right grip on it from onshore... fear began bubbling furiously through Jack.

_What are those two doing? it's a time of life or death for me, and all they can do is.. fight?!_

* * *

Will suddenly began to feel the mud under his OWN feet begin to thicken.

The brown sulk suddenly swiftly swirled around his feet, making him slide farther down the banks.

Will let out a yelp at this.

_Oh no!_

Terror swelled deep from inside of his chest... what if he was dragged out into the current?

He suddenly begin to feel his determination for Jack ebb a little. He jerked his head around to search desperately for Angelica.

_I hate to admit it, but I need her now!_

And yet, there Angelica sat, farther up the banks, with a menacing glare or... smirk perched on her face. "Having fun?" she called down, through the roaring sound of the river and swaying branches of the trees, from behind.

"N-N-No!..." Will called back, trying to not show his fears but deep inside of him he was screaming for help!

He felt fear churn more and more from within him as he began to feel his feet slipping from grasp.

"A-Angelica! HELP ME!" He then suddenly couldn't hold back the scream.

And for a moment as he looked on, into her eyes, he couldn't help but notice a small streak of sympathy, but they quickly vanished to be replaced by more fury.

"Why should I help you!?" She called back. "You didn't help me, did you!?"

Regret stained Will's hands as he remembered what he had done to her..

"I'm sorry! But we BOTH need to save Jack now!" Will answered, and yet Angelica still never moved...

Will just wouldn't give up though through all the swirling madness. "PLEASE! Look, behind you! The storm is coming and we can't waste anymore time here! We need to save Jack and get moving!" Will hurriedly explained as more rain began to pour down from the blackening sky.

Angelica's eyes widened as she jerked her head around to catch a glimpse of the gathering storm. She then turned back to him, fear blazing in her own eyes now, and after a few more long hesitant moments she gave a faint nod. "ok..."

Will then watched as Angelica slid herself down the long, steep ravine or bank. In no time she rushed up beside Will, making him feel suddenly revived with strength...

Together now the two began hauling the stick and Jack backwards and onto the higher parts of the banks.

In no time Jack FINALLY crawled to shore, his clothes soaked and matted closely to his sides.

Will felt every muscle in his body give way as he finally dropped the stick, and he could tell Angelica felt the same way as the two stared down at Jack in silence now, through the mistic drizzling rain...

* * *

"You BLOODY shoved her aside!?" Jack snarled in rage as Will and Angelica slowly explained the story as they trekked back down the river to where Gibbs and the others awaited...

Will didn't reply, he only let out a small nod from his drenched head.

Jack then turned to Angelica to see what she had to say, but she only looked away.

_Bloody idiots!... ESPECIALLY WILLIAM! they were fighting the WHOLE TIME..._

But Will failed to ever mention the fact that he had wanted to save Jack first because of his ambition to spend more time with him..

Jack then let out another fit of coughing as they neared the crew. Jack still hadn't recovered ALL of his strengths yet, but he was able to at least snap at people again...

Familiarities began to make way and appear down the banks as they began to finish their last steps of their side-step adventure...

Jack couldn't help but glance at this two friends one last time...

William's gaze was kept straight to the muddy earth while Angelica just kept scanning the sky for more signs of the gathering storm. The clouds had already covered the sky fully now, making it eerie and creep to even look up now..

Finally though, Jack caught sight of the crew. They were still catching fish like total dopes, and yet nobody had really realized that they had ever even been away... except Gibbs, though, who came rushing up to them as they appeared in sight.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted, making a few others' heads fly up, but nobody really bothered.

Jack couldn't help but let out a sigh as he spotted his trustworthy friend. Gibbs would have never betrayed Jack like that if he had been caught up in that accidental mess...

But Jack didn't know what to think of Angelica. She never really betrayed Jack.. all she did was try to help... unlike Will.

And yet as Jack still slid his gaze somberly into Will's eyes yet again he quickly saw sparks of defiance and the same utter malice that kept place there from the beginning of their hike.

Will's expression gave nothing away, except for that fact that he wasn't finished with giving Jack up so quickly...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Please leave a review if you like it! :)**

* * *

"Now look what you three have done!?" Calypso snarled once they had all gathered up again. "We're behind on schedule!"

"Aye" Gibbs sadly had to agree. The storm clouds had covered the sky by now and there was no trace of any sun shining through, whatsoever.

"Well we must get moving now.." Barbossa rolled his eyes, ignoring more comments like 'We'll be caught for sure!' and 'We'll die!'.

"And this time... I'll take the lead" Barbossa gave a snobby smirk to Jack, who only looked away gloomily in response.

Jack didn't care anymore about leading or not... All he wanted to do was rest. But resting wouldn't happen now.. no, not in a long time actually. They still had to hike up and over this upcoming mountain before nightfall if they were to survive the worsts of the storm that was still gathering from behind them.

* * *

Thunder sounded lightly off in the distance as the crew came upon a steep cliff that loomed above them. Barbossa sighed. "We go around" he muttered to everyone, who gathered around slowly to stare up at the rigid thing...

Signs of dramatic agony and wails came from the crew at this. "But I'm sooo tired" Scrum complained, his face screwed up to look at the cliff that reached to the sky.

Barbossa jerked his head around to reply. "If you wanna climb that bloody thing, be me guest!" Barbossa challenged, making Scrum hesitate before shrinking back within the crew.

"Thought so" Barbossa snorted before he led the way around a few more pines until they came up a small slope.

Angelica felt like they had been traveling for hours! Hadras had gone into the woods TWICE now to take a so called 'reststop' while Davy Jones and Beckett had asked for some extra food a little while back from their hungry, growling bellies.

Angelica couldn't help but start to feel hungry herself, after not even catching a Mackeral of some kind of fish back there!

She hung her head now as she then glanced up ahead at Gibbs, Barbossa and the sulking Jack.

Slight sympathy quickly rushed over Angelica at the sight of Jack's sulking shoulders as he walked. He usually walked with tough dignity and his broad shoulders were usually high... but now they just hung limply from place.

She sighed before she then slid her gaze to.. Will, who too had his eyes on Jack now.

_Wonder what he's thinking about..._

But she'd never know. And she'd NEVER ask.

She hated asking people for things.. especially when it came to asking Jack for something. Now, it wasn't a bad hate. It was just the fact that they usually made a dramatic hate out of it for fun, like playfully...

She smirked at the sudden thought of it.

_I'd love to perken Jack up now.. but how?_

She simply pushed the thought to the back of her head as they soon appeared in another grassy clearing.

"should we stop here?" Blackbeard suggested from nearby. "yes please!" Hadras agreed.

"NO!" Barbossa just turned and snapped. "We go on" he muttered

Beckett though wouldn't have it. "WHO put YOU in charge?" He snarled.

Barbossa jerked his head around at the lord and took a pace towards him. "What did you just say?" Barbossa now spoke with clenched teeth, his eyes piercing into a glare.

Norrington though next stepped up beside Beckett. "Um, who has the most supporters?" Norrington growled.

"SHUT UP!" William then shouted, making everyone quickly fall silent, yet Beckett and Barbossa just kept glaring with each other.

"We should WORK TOGETHER! NOT FIGHT!" Will added with a snort before he turned to Gibbs and murmured a few things into his ear, and for a moment Angelica thought Will was plotting to be leader himself but the thought never lasted as Gibbs gave a slow nod and a weak smile. "Aye, Will" he answered before turning back to the gathered pirates.

"We will keep going, until nightfall reaches us!" Gibbs announced, getting more annoyed groans from the herding crew members.

"YOU TREAT US LIKE CATTLE!" Norrington sneered. "We can stop when we want too!"

Angelica felt anger pulse through her suddenly at this. She actually didn't mind for once moving onward, what with the storm just trailing behind them. "You wanna get caught up in that bloody storm? BE MY GUEST MR. KNOW-IT-ALL!" Angelica then snapped at Norrington, who gave her a small glare afterwards, but said nothing more.

She then bounded up to stand beside Gibbs. "Your leading us out of this mess you got us in.." she muttered, getting a satisfied and yet a quite dainty look from both Gibbs and Barbossa next before they turned to lead the way yet again...

* * *

Further up ahead Jack suddenly fell in beside Angelica. She couldn't help but brighten as she saw that he looked as if he were in a better mood now as she glanced at him.

"Hey Jáck... whatcha doing?" she asked, giving him a small playful smirk. Jack looked bewildered for a moment before quickly returning the smirk. "I don't know luv, you tell me" he chuckled.

Just then though a large, soaked leaf flopped down onto Jack's head from the tree branches above, making Angelica quickly hold back a laugh.

Jack also gave a small chuckle. "What's this?" Jack asked, touching the leaf lightly before pulling it off his head.

As soon as he pulled it off though, another fell flat onto his face this time.

"m-BU-m-GG-m-A-R!" Jack's voice was hilariously muffled by the leaf as he spat it out next. Jack then held up his first wet leaf to see what it was. As soon as he and Angelica laid eyes on it though, the two started cracking up with laughter.

"A leaf!?" Jack laughed as he threw it down onto the ground next as they continued walking. "Oh wow, Jáck!" Angelica agreed with another chuckle.

But suddenly Will came randomly pushing through the two of them. "Hmmm... weather's nice" he spoke aloud before turning and slyly tripping Jack with one leg. Jack landed on the muddy forest floor with a yelp next, shock, anger and hate coming from the look of his eyes now.

Will looked down at him next though, like he was TOTALLY bewildered at what happened. "Jack? Why are you on the ground?... immature is what you are" Will muttered before strutting away.

Angelica just stared after the bully though.

_What the heck is wrong with HIM!?_

She totally noticed the sarcasm in Will's tone as well when he had spoken all dramatically like that...

She then turned back to Jack who was trying to help himself up now. "You ok?" Angelica asked, feeling sympathy for the captain.

Jack nodded as he got to his feet, then sent a menacing glare after William.

"Who does he think he is? THE NERVE" Jack muttered before turning back to look at Angelica.

She couldn't help but notice the embarrassment and hurt in Jack's eyes though now, and how he tried to avoid her gaze. "Err... I'll go check up with Gibbs now" Jack lied before rushing off, leaving Angelica staring after him, quite confused...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 here, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The crew trudged onward until they came to another craggily ravine, or cliff. The cliff was more narrower yet it looked possible to walk on as he led up and around some peeks of the mountain.

Jack came to stand beside Barbossa as they just stared on without moving for a moment. Jack then found the moment, an opportunity. "If ye be afraid, I could take the lead now, mate" Jack muttered stupidly after the awkward moment of silence.

Barbossa gave Jack a bud in the chest with his elbow. "Nonsense!" He spat, turning then to address the rest of the crew.

"Gents, we shall walk this steep, narrow hill" Barbossa announced, putting as much adjectives as he could within the stupid statement. This made Norrington, Angelica, and Beckett yet again narrow their eyes at him, at which Barbossa began to feel slightly uncomfortable at.

"We're walking along, THAT thing?" Norrington pressed.

Barbossa hesitated before nodding. "We can't just go around lads" Barbossa added, looking around sarcastically. "We'd be going around the mountain and not up it if we did that"

Beckett on rolled his eyes, but Barbossa only ignored the fuss.

The path was like a very steep hill that loomed diagonally into the sky, and stretched onward until it met a bunch of cliffs and peeks that led up into the mountain.

"Do we have too?" Scrum then surprisingly asked.

Barbossa turned to face Scrum, for once, shocked at SCRUM'S sudden objective.

Scrum usually wasn't the type to argue... but this?

"Aye, and what else could we do if we did NOT climb this?" Barbossa muttered, slight challenge pitching his voice before he turned back to the lead.

Slowly he led the way up, taking careful footing positions in case of fatal falls.

Barbossa soon though began getting the hang of it when Jack suddenly came nudging up to his side. Barbossa slipped from Jack's sudden nudge, and for a moment Barbossa just scrambled helplessly on some lose rocks beneath his feet before regaining his balance. He turned to Jack who only gave a small smirk in response afterwards.

_Idiot! I could have died!..._

Barbossa shot out an arm, took a hold of Jack's shoulder, and wrenched it back, crippling the captain to the ground. Jack let out a small yelp of sudden pain as he dug his knees into the rocky-underfooted slope from such force.

"ACK!" Jack yelped, clutching his shoulder now with one hand.

"Sorry Jack, you be getting in me way" Barbossa muttered as Gibbs and a few others came rushing up to Jack's aid.

_What a baby!..._

"Gibbs don't touch it!" Barbossa listened as Jack slapped Gibbs' hand away from his shoulder from behind.

Barbossa couldn't even help but fight back an outburst of humorous laughter at the remark though, but held his ground as he turned to face Jack yet again. "Ye arm might hurt, but ye still got two legs don't ye...?" He questioned before budding Gibbs out of the way.

_Bout time someone paid less attention to Jack..._

* * *

Will only seethed with more sudden fury as he watched as Jack slowed his pace to match Angelica's after the incident with Barbossa in the front.

_Jack can't ALWAYS hang out around her!_

Jealousy kinked his thoughts and for a moment Will even thought of tripping Angelica and making her fall to her death to end this stupid feeling... but no. Will wasn't bad and evil like that... Was he?

_Bah! Stop questioning yourself William!_

Will then turned to glance up at the sky. A very faint red streak through some of the lighter grey clouds told Will that the sunset was ending very soon, and later it would be dark.

_But do encamp in these peeks and mountains up ahead?..._

Will didn't like the sound of the idea, but there was no other way of running from it..

Suddenly though there came a high-pitched shrill screech that came from a little ways in the front. The familiar sound of Maccus' voice was what let off the scream.

Will strained to see what was happening, and then suddenly watched as a few rocks and debris plunged downward from on his left, carrying Maccus as it went. The hammerhead man had obviously stepped on some loose rocks and was falling to his own death!

Elizabeth let out a shriek of horror as Maccus flew past.

"AHHH!" Maccus screamed as he tumbled farther down the hill. Agony and fear clenched Will as he watched. Everything was happening all too quick for anyone to even react, or even attempt in trying to save him.

He then watched as Maccus then landed in a small, weedy thorn bush that was growing off the side of the hill, just farther down the hill.

Will couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at this. Yes, it was a dangerous thorn bush, but without that deadly bush, there'd be no more Maccus.

Blackbeard and Hadras slid down to where Maccus was. "Are you ok, boy?" Blackbeard asked as Maccus struggled at the spiny thorns. "Yes-Ouch!..." Maccus let out a few small squeals from the feeling of the thorns from the bush, but at least he was safe.

Will then turned to see what Barbossa's reaction was...

But Barbossa had no concern in his eyes nor in his expressions as he looked on. "He be safe, we move onward" Barbossa muttered.

"DUDE! He's hurt!" Davy Jones objected though, giving a small shove to Barbossa as Davy Jones slid farther down, closer to Maccus.

"You alright, first mate?" Davy Jones called to the hammerhead shark.

"I be fine!... Ow!... Thanks!" Was the reply that called back up.

Will sighed.

_What a leader Barbossa thinks he is..._

After a few more moments of waiting, Blackbeard, Hadras, and Maccus finally reappeared up the narrow slope. "We're back" Hadras mused dully as he helped support Maccus on one side.

A few relived murmurs began sounding throughout the crew but others were getting tired of this.

"Ok, We should stop hiking now." Will suddenly watched as Angelica stormed away from her chat with Jack and strutted to Barbossa's face, Norrington and a few others closely following her sudden action.

"Oh ye think so?" Barbossa didn't even bother to look over at her, which made Angelica only narrow her eyes now.

"Look, I'm serious." she growled.

"As am I" Norrington muttered, just from behind Blackbeard's daughter.

THIS time Barbossa managed to take a glance at them, but then shrugged.

For a moment nobody said or even moved an inch, when Beckett spoke from his position on Angelica's left. "You, son, of, a, bitch..." Beckett spoke with low, calm, strides, yet had a dashingly dangerous glare on his face while doing so.

"I say we get a new leader" Norrington retorted next.

"Same" Angelica nodded, which made Barbossa suddenly pull out his pistol. "Who dares challenge me!?" Barbossa snarled in the three calm pirates' faces.

Beckett only shoved Barbossa aside and strutted past him. "I shall take the lead, as it seems Barbossa has already become a traitor by showing no compassion to those who are hurt and by just being an idiotic fool, who doesn't know where he's going" Beckett remarked thickly, and yet gravely challengingly.

Norrington and Angelica nodded at this in agreement, along with a few other agreeing murmurs from others like Scrum, Jack, and Elizabeth.

"We go on, and then rest, just up ahead at these peeks" Beckett announced before trudging onwards, leaving Barbossa to trail up the back with a hideous yet stupid glare on his face...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 finally! Getting really deep within the story! :)**

* * *

Jack now paced alongside Gibbs, who was also pushed to the back once the other three had rebelled against the stupid excuse for a leader, Barbossa.

"Mr. Gibbs... I... Be... very... suddenly tired" Jack spoke between gasps for breath as he hiked onwards up the steep slope of nothing but dirt, rock, and dusty soil.

Gibbs 'Aye'd his agreement. Jack sighed, sweat running down his face and chest now. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to where the darker clouds were, just visible beyond the greying skies and treetops from below.

"We've been... hiking... for hours" Jack breathed.

Gibbs said nothing, but just kept panting.

"mmmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmmm" Jack could hear Barbossa muttering angrily to himself from just behind. This gave Jack a cold feeling for some reason, but it didn't last.

Suddenly though, up ahead, Will had slowed his pace now to match Jack's.

Utter annoyance buzzed through Jack's mind at this.

_What the heck his with Will today?..._

But he wouldn't just push his friend away...

He then straightened up as Will fell in beside him. "Hey Jack..." Will muttered once he matched Jack's pace now.

Jack felt like rolling his eyes but didn't, just calmly kept going.

But Will just annoyingly wanted to continue talking...

"So... About that storm? Will it catch us within the night?" Will asked suddenly.

Irritation just burned through Jack at the thought of opening his dry mouth and answering a question. But then the question really hit him... What WOULD happen to them over night? Would the storm catch them? Would they be drenched with rain throughout the night? Would the worst parts of the storm reach them? All these sudden, new questions began buzzing through Jack's head like a flurry of bees but he was then drowned out of his own thoughts when Will suddenly continued speaking again...

"Anyways, I also couldn't help but wonder if Maccus is ok" Will muttered, making Jack send him a confused expression at this. "What? Why? He's fine... All he did was trip and fall into a thorn bush" Jack reminded Will.

But Will just shrugged like he knew something more than anyone else did...

_...Ok, you see, that's what I don't like about you Will.. Your always so cramped up with yourself like you know everything and like you need everything and blah blah blah... what about others!?..._

Annoyance started blazing through Jack yet again when a voice rang out from the front. It was Beckett's usual call. "We've made it to the cliffs and peeks, gents! Let us find a nice place to set up camp!"

This made Jack brighten a bit.

_At least I won't have to suffer and listen through Will's stupid talks anymore..._

* * *

"How about in this cave?" Norrington suggested as he brushed past a few out growing bushes and shrubs to get to a large cavernous cave. Angelica quickly stepped into the large open-mouthed cave behind Norrington. The air inside was cool and refreshing, and it had small ponds and pools within the back of the cave for water source.

"This is excellent" she replied, giving Norrington a brief, respected nod.

For the slightest moment, Norrington looked quite embarrassed at her acknowledgment, but it quickly faded once Beckett had joined them...

_Was it just me or was Norrington...? Nah..._

Angelica just shrugged the stupid thought from her head as Beckett scanned the large roomy cave now.

"Yes, nice, perfect. Well done James" Beckett replied to Norrington.

"Thanks sir, I shall go fetch the others" Norrington implied before slipping outside again through the craggily bushes that blocked the entrance like some kind of fort or whatever... It wasn't special of course but it looked nice and kept the moisturized, warm air from seeping inside.

Angelica couldn't help but scan the cave again. Small pools and ponds glistened from the back while long stalagmites hung from the ceiling of the cave. There was lots of room for everyone, even for extras if they had any...

Moments later Gibbs poked his head through some of the bushes that shielded the entrance and brushed out of them quickly to take in the sudden roomy sight of the cave for himself.

"This be amazing!" Gibbs huffed, as he looked around, eyes widening with every view.

"Very" The voice of Jack came floating through the air, and heartbeats later the captain came brushing through the bushes himself. "Beautiful" he breathed, which reminded Angelica of what she had said to him when she had first seen their first encampment, back at the clearing in the forest.

She quickly gave him a playful look at this. "Like it? I picked it out" she lied, getting a small look from Beckett after he had respectively praised Norrington for the pick. But nobody argued otherwise else.

"Hey, that's what I said, luv!" Jack gave a chuckle as he recalled the saying for himself.

This made Gibbs prick a smile. "Aye cap'n! I do recall you saying that back at-" Gibbs began but Jack quickly cut him off with a dramatic sigh. "Mr. Gibbs, your ruining the moment" he chuckled, which gave almost everyone a chuckle, except Beckett who just looked on without interest to the building conversation.

"Ok so, if you three are still standing there, chuckling and doing nothing..." Beckett then cut into the group's laughter, suddenly as Davy Jones, Scrum, Maccus, Hadras, and the others came finally trudging into the cave.

"Then you may as well make yourselves useful and go get some firewood. NOW." Beckett snarled before turning to greet the others.

This instantly made the fun die and lose it's purpose, yet the three did as they were told and gloomily slipped out into the beginning start of another faint rainfall...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Rain pattered on top of Jack's hat and body now, soaking him almost to the bone, the rain was that cold. Once Jack and the others had escaped Beckett's wrath from back in the cave now, Jack glanced around the new surroundings of their encampment. It was nothing like the encampment back in the woods of course, but it would have to do.

Rocks and narrow climbs escaped upwards almost everywhere around them, while steep slopes and drops just fell away from the slopes all around. This was going to be harder than finding a needle in a haystack!

Jack turned to Angelica and Gibbs, whose eyes' were also getting a doubtful and unappealing gleam to them now. "Does Beckett expect us to find wood... here? In this dead-land?" Angelica snorted as she gazed wildly around, looking for even a sign of life.

Jack shrugged. "Don't know" He muttered back.

All that was out here were dried up bushes and a few shrubs here and there... but other than that...

Gibbs suddenly gave a sigh moments after the awkward silence had fell upon them again. "Well we should at least try, lads" Gibbs muttered, trying to brighten everyone, but this didn't seem to brighten neither, Jack nor Angelica for some reason.

With a slow nod from Jack finally the began trekking up the most non-narrowest slope, carefully watching where they put their footing.

And after climbing for a short while it finally paid off. They soon climbed to a small area where little grass grew, but prickly bushes grew everywhere. Of course, the bushes had no leaves, but their branches were good for something.

"Aye, start collecting twigs and sticks!" Gibbs nudged Jack from his side as he and Angelica joined him on the small cliff.

The three slowly started to spread out amongst the small cliff area where the bushes grew as the rain suddenly began to grow harder. Water poured from the sky now, stinging Jack's eyes madly now.

He edged close to where he thought he saw a made-out bush-like figure through all the rain. He reached his hand into the figure and pulled something out. It felt like a twig.

_One down... Dang it, this'll take too long!_

Annoyance started to ease it's way into Jack now as he began pulling more twigs and branches from the bush. The rain began slowly now shortly after it had started madly up, but it was still coming down hard.

Jack then was easing his way back from the bush when he felt his footing give way. Rocks crumbled from his feet, as soon as he realized just how close he had gotten to the cliff's edge!

He leaned forward, putting all his weight and force in that direction until he could step away safely from the edge. Jack's heart now pounded though as he glanced over his shoulder at his crew-mates. They were still picking branches...

Suddenly though as Jack tried to peer harder into the rain, an un-recognizable figure seemed to pace towards Gibbs' little figure just now.

Jack froze, his heart rate slowing. Through the rain he couldn't make out if it was Angelica or not, but it wasn't! As he looked more to the left, there was Angelica!

_If that's Angelica... then who is that with... GIBBS!?_

Jack was interrupted with his thoughts as a loud roar came from the figure.

"GIBBS!" Jack screeched as Gibbs jerked his head around to come face to face with a Panther.

* * *

The panther let out a defensive yowl as it now bared it's teeth at Gibbs.

Angelica spun around to see the ferocious cat herself after hearing Jack's wretched cry. "Gibbs!" she gasped, her eyes widening as she spotted it. "Run!" She yelled, fear gripping her hard now.

Gibbs leaped back, trying to avoid the panther's massive swinging paws while he ran.

Angelica rushed forward to help but was suddenly caught up by a gnarled root that stretched out from the craggily peeks.

The root jerked her backwards, and caused her to land awkwardly harshly onto the stony flooring.

She couldn't help but let out a shriek of pain at this.

_Curse you, stupid nature!_

Pain gripped her harder than ever now, but she strained to see if Gibbs was alright. She then caught a glimpse of Jack rushing into help Gibbs. "RUN YOU BLOODY FOOL!" Angelica heard Jack yell through the rough rainfall and the continuous snarling of the panther.

The black feline slunk forward, bounding down a small cluster of rocks as it reached Jack's range.

Gibbs rushed backwards, not even looking where he was going until he collided into Angelica.

"ACK!" Gibbs yelped as his leg kicked Angelica in the jaw. "HEY!" Angelica spat next.

"Oops, sorry miss!" Gibbs yelled as he tried to get to his feet now. Angelica didn't care for the idiot at the moment. She wanted to see what Jack was doing to fend off the panther for so long now. She watched as the captain swung his massive arms randomly around the panther's neck and tried to pin it's muzzle to the ground.

"Ha! Too slow to outwit ol' Jacky eh?" Jack triumphed, as he gave a stupid smirk. But the panther wasn't finished. He threw him off in a few quick movements, sending Jack crashing into a heap of rubbish and stones nearby.

"Ow!..." Jack yelped, but then was silent.

Angelica's heart reared with anger now.

She then slipped out a pocket knife of hers and sliced the root from around her foot, though her ankle now swelled with bitter pain.

She jerked her head around for Gibbs in the pouring rain. "GIBBS!" She called, as the panther suddenly laid eyes on her now. It sneered and seemed as if it were taunting her now as it waggled it's hinds in the air, and, it's tail was lashing furiously along with the play.

Horror shook her until she suddenly spotted Gibbs running up from behind the Panther, through the rain. Gibbs then ramed the panther into a nearby walling cliff that stretched upwards into the sky. The panther was only down for a second before it regained it's status though.

_Oh come on!_

Angelica then flung her knife at the Panther. The knife scorched it's ear, causing blood to spatter everywhere now. The panther yowled with fury before it started charging for Angelica.

_No, No, NO!_

Angelica braced herself as the panther leaped forwards, unsheathing it's claws as it took a blow at Angelica's side.

Blood quickly began to gurgle from Angelica's newly opened wound.

"O-ow!" Angelica let out a long screech now as the panther began rounding on her again, readying another blow when another knife suddenly came zipping through the air at the panther. It sliced the panther at one of it's front forepaws. Rain and blood spewed all around Angelica now, and pain gripped her harder than ever before.

She though forced herself to see where the knife had come from. It was Gibbs!

"Angelica!" Gibbs shrieked as he slid into the fight beside her. "Get to the side, ma'am!" Gibbs warned as he gently shoved her out of harm's way.

Utter shock and disagreement wailed inside of Angelica. She didn't want to leave Gibbs with the panther, but she had no energy left to even scream...

* * *

Jack's eyes drooped open at the sound of more screaming and roaring. Slowly his thoughts gathered back into him as he realized where he was and what was happening again. Not a hint of sunlight shone through the black clouds above now as the rain poured down onto the small group of pirates.

Everything was happening to fast for Jack, but he wouldn't give up. With every muscle protesting him to get up, he rose to his feet, glancing around wildly for the panther.

He soon spotted it as it loomed over Gibbs now, and Angelica wasn't too far from the panther's grasp anyhow as well. Jack charged forward, seeing the fear in both of his friends' eyes made him for some reason gather more power.

_Bloody Cat!_

"Cap'n ye be alive!" Gibbs shrieked with sudden glee as he spotted Jack racing to his side. "Aye!" Jack called back before slipping out a gun. He aimed a blow at the panther steadily before pulling the trigger loudly. All was silent as Jack awaited the loud booming noise... but nothing came.

Jack frantically glanced down at his gun, totally horrified as bewildered as the panther lashed out suddenly at Gibbs now.

_NO! what's wrong with this stupid bloody thing!_

Jack then realized that the powder was quickly wet as he shook the gun, to hear a sloshing noise come from inside of it.

_GREAT!_

Anger flared in Jack's chest now as he just randomly now threw the useless gun at the panther's head.

It utterly missed and instead flew across the battle field to whack Angelica in the face. "OW! Bitch!" Angelica quickly snarled back at Jack from the encounter with the gun. It now formed a bruise above her left eye.

Jack felt more anger and hate for himself suddenly buzz through him, and regret polished his insides as well.

_Why can't I do nothing right!?..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Full of anger and rage now, Jack finally slipped out one of his own knife's and flung it at the attacking panther.

The panther sliced another blow though at Gibbs before the knife struck it's sleek black flank.

The panther roared with anger as it turned to stare Jack down now. Nothing was going well at all!

Terror seized Jack now as the Black panther leaped for him now, but not before Angelica came rushing up into the fight again. She quickly rammed the panther in the chest, flinging it lumbering backwards and onto some loose rocks. The rocks began crumbling away from the panther's paws now as it let out one more defiant, horrifying roar... and then... It vanished.

* * *

Tainted with blood and horror now, Angelica slowly fell to the ground, her sides heaving from her wounds and loss of sudden energy.

Jack quickly came rushing over to her. "I-I... Angelica..." Jack then glanced to where Gibbs' somber body lay, unmoving at the moment.

"Is Gibbs-..." Jack began but trailed off. Angelica only stared back at him, too exhausted to speak or reply.

Horror gleamed brightly from Jack's eyes now as she stared into their deepness and for a moment she felt calmed. But then everything slowly began fading into nothing but darkness...

* * *

"Angelica... please... get up" It was the familiar voice of Jack yet again. Angelica forced herself to open her eyes at the sound of his voice after moments of hesitation. She opened her eyes to realize that she, Jack, and Gibbs were still in the same small rocky clearing with rain still pouring lightly onto them. She couldn't even tell if it was the end of dusk or just within the stretches of night from all the ominous black clouds that shaded and colored the sky.

Pain still seized her when she tried to move, but she ignored it. "J-Jack?... Why are we still... here?" she asked, glancing around the horror scene that had taken place only more than about an hour or so ago..

"I... I don't know what to do. We're a long ways from camp and..." Jack's voice was shaky as he trailed off with a regretful glance to where the figure of Gibbs lied within feet away.

Fear crippled Angelica at Gibbs' sight.

_Was Gibbs dead?_

She gave Jack a small nod, understanding the terrifying moment. As she slowly began getting to her feet, a shrill yowl suddenly sounded not too far off...

Pure fear and horror shook Angelica for a long moment. "J-Jack we have to leave" She suddenly muttered, not even hardly knowing what she was saying.

"What!? Without Gibbs?" Jack objected quickly, turning on her.

Angelica wanted to stay with Gibbs just as much as Jack did... but a sudden flicker of movement from another cliff away caught her eye suddenly.

_The panther... it's coming back...!_

Angelica nodded quickly. "We have too... that panther is on its way back up here!" Angelica couldn't help but scream now. Terror was seizing her faster and faster within every heartbeat.

Panthers were stealthily, fast creatures, so it would only take about a couple of seconds before that panther could ask for another horrible rematch.

"No! I will not leave without Gibbs" Angelica saw fear in Jack's eyes as well but an ever lasting loyalty had always bonded Jack with Gibbs... she could guess it wasn't about to end now.

Jack quickly rushed over to Gibbs and lifted him onto his shoulders. "I-I'll travel like this" Jack then suggested, though Angelica could see that Jack was hurt and his wounds were making it no better for him to carry Gibbs.

But she had no intention on arguing with Jack at the moment. "Let's just go" she replied before they started off down the mountain.

The rain was gentle slowing a little bit more now, but none of the weather mattered much to Angelica at the moment. She was too intent on getting back to the crew finally...

* * *

"Where are those three?" Norrington paced restlessly around the cavernous cave, fear starting to ebb him a little. "What could be taking them this long to find FIREWOOD!?"

Beckett shrugged, though a guilty look shone in his dull eyes. "I-I... I should have never sent them out of the cave..." Beckett confessed slowly, yet well-softly so that nobody else could hear his confession.

Norrington nodded. "It wasn't your fault" he replied with a weak smile before he began his pacing again.

Yet Norrington's remark didn't seem to reassure Beckett whatsoever.

"No..." Beckett then spoke after another long moment of silence. "This IS my doing. And I'm going to go looking for them" Beckett sighed finally, heaving himself to his feet. Norrington stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "B-But it's pitch dark out there! You could slip and fall or be attacked by a wild animal!" Norrington tried to change the lord's mind, but Beckett's heart was set.

"Anything that could happen to me out there could just as much happen to the three I had set out earlier!... What a fool I was! I was hardly even thinking about our new surroundings! I was only thinking about myself and how irritated I had become of their little conversation" Beckett explained, guilt seizing his eyes once again.

Pity stabbed Norrington for his leader now.

_Beckett... I would have done the same thing if I had gotten so annoyed... but he'll never believe me if I ever told him._

Norrington shook the sad thoughts from his head before taking a step toward Beckett. "then I'm going with you" Norrington made up his mind. He'd rather die beside his best friend, Beckett, then to receive the news that Beckett had died, cold, and alone out in the harsh wilderness.

This decision made Beckett hesitate though, longer than Norrington would have liked, but reluctantly, Beckett gave a slow nod. "Alright"

Norrington then watched as Beckett scanned the large cave of his loyal crew members.

"...We need to tell the others. I'll set Davy Jones in charge in the meantime while I'm gone" Beckett began planning each step carefully. "Gather some supplies as well before we leave" Beckett then added, getting a puzzled look from Norrington, before he replied, "We're going to need it.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Anger stirred restlessly inside of William as he watched Norrington and Beckett disappear behind the bushes that led out into the wilderness.

Davy Jones had just been elected in charge for the time being the two were gone, which made Davy Jones instantly slide a prideful smile.

_Why couldn't Beckett have chosen me to be in charge while he was gone?..._

But other ambitious thoughts troubled him more than just being left in charge.

_Jack._

Where had he, Gibbs, and Angelica gone? Worries for his friend pricked him ominously almost every moment, but not as much as anger pricked him. Were Jack and the others off having fun!?

It did seem quite obvious... Jack and his best friends, not to mention Angelica was like a girlfriend to Jack other than a close friend. So what else could have happened to them if they were not just having fun?...

These thoughts began angering Will even more until his feet were just itching him to leave the cave and follow Beckett and Norrington...

He scanned the cave for a quick moment to see if anyone was looking at him for the moment. Davy Jones and Barbossa were yapping on about some short cut they could use to get to the station faster while Maccus, Scrum, and Hadras were all eating some more fruit and fish in a small circle. Calypso and Elizabeth, the remaining girls in the cave, were talking quietly with each other as well and Blackbeard and Teague were gossiping about their dead wives far off near the pools in the back...

Everyone was distracted... at least at the moment.

Will then saw that this was his chance.

_I'll find you Jack. And I cant wait to see the look on your face when I arrive at the scene..._

Will slipped into the bushes that led onto the other side, and into the craggily coasted wilderness. Rain pattered silently everywhere, soaking Will to the bone once he had felt it. Norrington and Beckett were no where to be seen but small tracks in the mud told Will just where they headed off too.

A flinch of doubt stabbed Will for a moment as he glanced at his surroundings for a moment before heading off. Dried up bushes and shrubs sprouted everywhere, and peeks, cliffs, and canyons were everywhere to be seen as well, not to mention all the stones and loose rocks that were scattered everywhere.

_If I'm going to prove myself to Jack, this is the only way... I WILL win back my best friend, or my name isn't William..._

And so, easily steadily William made his way down the first cliff, following Norrington and Beckett's half-faded muddy prints...

* * *

"L-Let's stop here" Jack suggested as they rounded some more piles of rocks.

Jack had no idea where they were, and no idea how long they had been trekking to find the bloody cave. Gibbs had recovered consciousness a while back, but was still quite weak and hazy to walk even a few miles.

"Face it, we're lost" Angelica came panting up beside Jack as the two stared out into ever lasting hills and peeks of rock.

The rain was still going unfortunately, which made things only seem more gloomier and worst.

The clouds were still as dark as night, which made it hard to even see your feet through the ever lasting darkness.

Gibbs then came panting up beside the two, he then lifted himself up, so that he was now sitting on a low hanging ledge from a nearby cliff.

"C-C-Cap'n... I don't think I can manage much longer" Gibbs finally breathed as he recovered half of his breath...

Angelica jerked her head around, rather slowly at this remark. "Gibbs don't say that" she pleaded, suddenly wincing from her own side-wounds that had been formed by the dastardly claws of the demon-like-panther.

Worry began seeping slowly into Jack at the sight of his small band of unfortunate pirates. Was this it?... Were they going to-... NO! They were going to make it!

Another yowl sounded off from the distance, making Jack jerk his head around to get a glimpse of two amber eyes that was hidden amongst some far off bushes, upon another cliff.

Fear began churning restlessly inside Jack's chest again.

He then glanced back at the other two, whose eyes' were now drooping from the endless trekking and rain.

Jack tried to think... What would brighten them, and give them more courage?...

"Um.." he began slowly awkwardly, making Angelica's head lift to his eyes, but Gibbs didn't even move.

"C-Come on you scurvy dogs..." Jack nudged Gibbs who only seemed to nudge him back.

"Boy I wish I were a flippin' dog" Angelica gave a disgusted look. "I would chase that panther from dawn until dusk" She sneered with a glance at Gibbs.

Another, much louder and stronger yowl made Jack and Angelica both jump. But Gibbs hardly even flinched yet again, his eyes steadied onto nothing but the ground.

Jack wouldn't have no more waiting though, like it or not.

_We gotta get out of here..._

He nudged Gibbs up, getting a small furious look from the first mate before he just nodded. "Aye, alright, I be coming" Gibbs snorted before dragging his feet forward.

Jack made sure Angelica followed as well. He wasn't too keen on losing neither of them, considering they were two of his most treasured friends.

Jack then led the way down a small steep ravine or hill, that led to more strips of narrow crests. The three, rounded more bushes until they came upon a large fall, that broke away from a series of more falls.

"Great!" Angelica muttered, sarcasm striking her tone harshly. "A DEAD END!"

Gibbs said nothing but Jack wasn't finished yet. "Luv, this is only the beginning of many dead ends..." Jack jokingly persisted, which made Angelica give him a foul glare.

"What?!" Anger flared monstrously in Angelica's eyes now and for a moment Jack was stunned at this.

She then gave Jack a shove backwards causing some hard and solid to fall from his belt...

Angelica and Jack glanced down at the object together to recognize... THE COMPASS!

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! Please leave a review if you like it, thank you! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" Norrington gave Beckett a grudging nudge on the shoulder.

Beckett let out a dramatic sigh before rounding on the Commodore. "No, we aren't lost!" Beckett snarled. "We have a map, thanks!"

Norrington glanced down to see what Beckett was holding.. the map to the whole stretches of the lands. "Ok, so we seem to be here, with this rock that looks like a... shark?" Beckett pointed on the map to a small rock that was shaped like the carnivorous shark. Beckett then nodded to the actual thing, that was a few paces nearby.

"This is simple, we just go down this slope and it leads us to this small opening clearing where lots of bushes are. This has to be where they had gone, because it's impossible to go any higher from our peek" Beckett explained before going onwards.

Norrington rolled his eyes, quite unsure of this mess but followed Beckett anyways.

They soon came upon some more dips in the earth and then finally down this small stretch of land that led them to the rocky clearing. Sudden horror immediately chocked Norrington as he and Beckett came upon the clearing. Something had happened her alright. Bushes were torn from one end of the clearing to another, while rocks and blood were scattered almost everywhere!

Norrington gave a terrified look at Beckett. "I-Is this what could have happened to them?" Norrington then forced himself to ask as they looked on.

Beckett was still frozen though, unable to find any words at this sight.

"...Sir?" Norrington then urged, feeling quite lonely and afraid now.

Beckett finally then spoke, his words coming out In raspy strokes. "At least there are no bodies here so that's good..."

But reassurance never came to Norrington.

_What could have done this?..._

The rain was beginning to wash most of the bloody spills away and there were visible signs of small clumps of black fur-like substances everywhere. What could this mean?...

* * *

William followed unsteadily through the dried, parched undergrowth that was lining almost every peek. As much as Will wanted to find Jack, he didn't know it would be this difficult.

Will then glanced up at the sky yet again, to get glimpses of short lighting strokes coming from far out amongst the valleys. With a sudden rememberance of horror, Will suddenly remembered.. THE STORM!

Will jerked his head out into the woods and forestry below their mountainous climate now to see trees blowing furiously and even darker clouds rolling in from that direction.

_The storm is almost upon us! And we haven't even begun to prepare!_

* * *

"And then I see her, not moving and I'm like, no way!" Calypso, or Tia Dalma had just finished her story of how she had met her long-lost sister from the past. **(****A story coming soon)**

Elizabeth hadn't been very interested in it, but she listened anyways.

After a while though the cave began growing colder, and somewhat quieter. And soon, Elizabeth had noticed that William was no longer within the presence of the cave.

"Hey, yeah that story was nice, but where's Will?" Elizabeth suddenly cut into Calypso' continuous chatting.

Calypso gave her a bewildered look before glancing around the cave. Blackbeard and Teague were still gossiping about old times now, while Maccus, Scrum, and Hadras were now playing some sort of game on the far end of cave. Davy Jones was counting over the amount of food supplies they had left while Barbossa had disappeared into his tent for some rest.

"I-I honestly do not know... I dought dey said only Norrington and Beckett had gone to search for da lost ones" Calypso muttered, giving Elizabeth a somewhat doubtful glance.

Elizabeth gave Calypso a look at this. "Why would Will follow Norrington and Beckett? I didn't say he did, I said WHERE IS HE? I don't know if he followed them or not" Elizabeth corrected the supernatural-like goddess.

Calypso shrugged. "I didn't say he went with them either.. I said I THOUGHT" Calypso gave a teasing smile at Elizabeth who only shouldered it away. "Well maybe we should tell Davy?" Elizabeth then went on, ignoring the playful looks that Calypso was giving her.

"Hmmm... no. My sweet Davy, has enough worries to dink about" Calypso refused calmly.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing, now can we?!" Elizabeth snorted back hotly.

Calypso only nodded. "We can wait and see what happens when Beckett and Norrington get back"...

* * *

"Hurry, this way!" Jack's heart was racing to be home, or... somewhat home, back at camp in the cave. Ever since Angelica had shoved him away from her, back at the dead end, Jack's compass had fallen to the ground.

Now the three were racing up clumps of rocks and rigid peeks to get back to the camp.

The pointer of the Compass flickered every once and a while, but it then calmed back into one direction.

"H-Hurry lads" Gibbs puffed from farther behind. Angelica saw this and quickly swerved around to help the older man up a much steeper slope. "Thank ye my lady" Gibbs chuckled as she pulled him up and over.

A slight twinge of jealousy sparked inside of Jack for a moment at the sight of Gibbs and Angelica, but it didn't last.

_Gibbs is far too loyal to me. He'd never try and take Angelica away from me..._

And yet another feeling of compassion for the Hispanic girl rushed over Jack yet again as he began trekking beside her. She had been through so much with him now. Jack even recalled the terrible accident that had happened just back down these rocky slopes and mountains. Back down where they came from the woods was where Jack had fallen into the stream, and yet Jack still couldn't understand WHY he had seriously fallen into the river... Was it the mud?... Or... could it have been, William?

A small slice of fear trembled through Jack at the thought.

_Nah!... Will would have never done that..._

But as Jack thought harder, he couldn't help but remember something hard hit his leg as he flew into the open river current.. like being tripped maybe? And from all the past events like of when Will had fought with Angelica on land just to save Jack, and when they were climbing, Will wanted to talk with Jack more, and the first morning back in the woods, when Will had questioned Jack of where he was that night... OF COURSE! Will was completely jealous of Angelica!

These thoughts swarmed Jack's mind until he was suddenly jerked back into reality by a smack by Angelica on the face. "WATCH IT JACK!" She screeched as she pulled him away from a small dip in the rocky ground, that led into nothing but darkness.

Jack's heart pounded restlessly now as he was pulled to safety, yet again my the girl of whom he had a thing for.

"err... thanks" he muttered, quite embarrassed at the moment now.

Angelica sighed from beside him. "It's ok..." she breathed, her eyes suddenly filling with sympathy.

Jack then gathered himself back up before he led the way onwards, back to the cave. But the more Jack walked, the more Jack thought... and the more Jack thought, he couldn't help but begin to maybe regret the fact that they were going back to the cave this soon...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Norrington and Beckett had decided to take a closer look, which seemed kinda of like a doubtful idea at first, but looking around now, it seemed like whatever had been here at first, was gone now...

"I cannot believe this. This was suppose to be a simple hiking trip! And this stupid storm has to go and screw it all up!" Beckett snarls once he and Norrington had moved further out into the bloody scene.

Norrington nodded, with a look to the sky... But that's when it hit him like a stone from out of no where.

_THE STORM! WE HAVEN'T PREPARED!_

Norrington jerked his head back towards Beckett to warm him of the storm as well when a sudden flicker of dried bushes, catches Norrington's eyes.

_Huh?... Could it be? I-I-Is it possibly the bloody animal that attacked the other three?_

Beckett had now followed Norrington's gaze to the shaking bushes on the far side of the clearing.

"W-What do you think it is?" Norrington came slowly slinking up next to Beckett, ready to defend his friend if needed, but Beckett's gaze was hardened, like he could see right through the bushes, and to whom was shaking them.

A flash of white told Norrington that it might just be a bird or a mountain goat... but then the figure steps into the clearing, _his _eyes gleaming with defiance.

"WILLIAM!?" Beckett spat the name out like he had just eaten some foul, disgusting, decomposed food or something.

Will only nodded, his head held high. "I've come to help you in your search to find Jack and the others" Will explained, yet in reply only get's a glare from Beckett. Norrington narrowed his own eyes at William as well.

_Who does he think he is? Dragging his butt out here on a night like this!?_

"We told you to stay in the cave!" Norrington scowled, which didn't even make Will flinch.

_...What's with this guy?_

An uneasy feeling began to ebb at Norrington, and for a moment he was terrified at Will's defiance. But it didn't last as Beckett took a pace towards Will now.

"Go back to the cave! NOW!" Beckett snarled, scaring off a few birds from the other nearby bushes.

Yet Will wasn't done. "No! I'm helping you find Jack!" Will reminded Beckett, which only made Beckett crawl with more anger.

"I SAID GO!" Beckett argued with a yell, his voice echoing over the mountainous valleys.

Norrington watched as the quarrel went on, and couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched now by something else now as they yelled on.

He finally had enough with the idiots, who were yelling at the top of their lungs throughout the night. "Hey! SHH! SHHHH!... Let's deal with this more quietly..." Norrington budded the two men away from each other, as they scowled at one another with sudden hate.

"Come on" Norrington pleaded.

Moments of hesitation went by, before Beckett spoke again. "...Then how about we ALL head back to camp. Bad enough we've been hiking out in this weather. And besides... William needs to learn a lesson of disobedience" Beckett remarked as he turned to lead the way back up the slope, not even looking back to check if the others were following.

Norrington gave Will a small pleading look before he turned to follow Beckett.

With a sigh, Will gradually followed though, his head and shoulders slumping now.

_What a night this has been... I'm sure Everyone is tired of this nonsense and just wants to get to sleep!.._

Tired even by these thoughts, Norrington followed Beckett back through the cliffs and rocks, Will slowly tagging along...

The loud sound of thunder soon split the sky, which made only things seem worst..

_Great, now we've got this storm to face..._

* * *

The rain was getting stronger by the time Angelica and the others finally came within range of the cave.

"Aye, these landmarks seem familiar" Gibbs suddenly broke the awkward silence that was just hovering over everyone as they traveled. Angelica gave a nod at Gibbs. "Your right" She then recalled this afternoon when she and Norrington had chosen a very good spot to make camp... Within a cave. The cave was hidden by swarms of bushes, and with this landmark, it was easy to make out just where the cave was just now.

"Over there! Is see the bushes that leads into the cave!" Angelica suddenly announced, glee and joy filling her voice. Jack gave her an approving nod. "Good aye luv!"

The three then started down the last few slopes that led to the bushes. Lightning struck the sky overhead, but, what the heck, nobody cared just now as they ran to their camp.

"Oh finally! I've been waiting for this moment!" Angelica could just hear Gibbs bellowing from behind as they finally reached the bushes. Exhaustion swamped Angelica as her feet carried her the last few steps of their long tiring journey.

_Here we are, yet again, trying to get back to the camp..._

She glanced over her shoulder at Jack and Gibbs.

_Except this time, there's no William..._

* * *

Rustling noises sounded from the entrance of the cave as Davy Jones was just finishing on counting the remaining food supplies. The squiddified man jerked his head around, and expected to see Norrington and Beckett, but instead, the appearances of Jack, Angelica, and Gibbs made their way into the cave.

_They're back!?... But wait, where's Beckett and Norrington?_

A troubling feeling stirred within Davy Jones, but he quickly shrugged the thought to the back of his head, and strutted over to greet the three.

"Ahem... Just Where have you all been?" Davy Jones snorted uneasily as he gazed at their battered status.

Quick as lighting Angelica's eyes flashed with sudden anger and hate. "WHERE HAVE WE BEEN? We've been running from this 17 inch, giant panther! And all you can do is ask us where we've been!?" Angelica snapped, making Davy Jones take a few unsure paces back.

_A giant panther?!..._

Davy Jones respected the anger that came from Angelica at the moment, but disliked how she had backtalked him much. "...Well you don't have to yell" Davy Jones retorted, which only seemed to make Angelica more infuriated.

"Oh and who put you in charge!?" Angelica snarled crossly back at Davy Jones, who gave her a flat glare afterwards.

"Beckett did." He replied next, through clenched teeth.

From all of the fussing and commotion near the entrance, this made the other crew members such as Hadras, Elizabeth, Scrum, Maccus, and the others all start to crowd around.

Davy Jones couldn't help but slightly flinch as Angelica took a pace towards him. "Your saying-" Angelica began, her voice crackling with fury, but Jack quickly stepped into the quarrel. "Um, hey, look... It's been a long night, and we're tired... and..." Jack began throwing out random excuses to drag Angelica away from this fight, but Davy Jones wasn't finished, nor was Angelica.

"Do not question my authority!" Davy Jones spat, while Angelica only scowled and taunted him with this cocky smirk. "Oh, was I questioning you?" She tipped her head to one side.

Davy Jones felt anger and sudden rage begin to rise from within him when suddenly Blackbeard came rushing up from the crowd. "Angelica! My beloved daughter!" Blackbeard wrapped his arms around Angelica tightly without warning, and for a split second Davy Jones thought she looked embarrassed, but the thought didn't last once Blackbeard released her.

"Are you hurt?" Blackbeard then asked, staring Angelica dead in the eyes like some hawk.

"No, I'm fine! Actually, Gibbs is the one who has gotten the most injuries, and-" But Angelica was cut off again by the protective Blackbeard. "You are hurt! Just look at those nasty wounds, Angelica! You should see Calypso, and have her tend to them immediately!" Blackbeard fretted, going on and on.

Calypso was mainly used for healing within the crew. She knew what to do whenever there was an injury.

Davy Jones just looked onwards, not caring whether Angelica got to see Calypso or not.

_Brat._

Although deep within himself, Davy Jones felt kind of guilty himself for getting all mad at the lost three...

_Maybe I should have had a nicer tone?_

Next Teague came rushing up to Jack, which was the same fatherly case that had happened with Blackbeard. "Jacky, are you alright?" Teague sounded less worried though. Teague knew Jack could survive most things...

_Then how come Blackbeard gets all upset about Angelica? She's one of the toughest girls I know..._

Davy Jones had no time for dwelling on these dumb thoughts so. He had his crew members to look after, even if it meant caring for a sassy brat...

Just then though, Elizabeth pushed her way to the front of the crowd, her eyes clouded with worry as she spoke. "...W-Where's William?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: get's really interesting. Please leave a review when done! ^^**

* * *

Angelica was pushed away from the gathering crowd by Blackbeard. She could just make out the voice of Elizabeth speaking though, as she was pushed out of ear-shot.

Anger flared inside of Angelica yet again.

_What's with my father?..._

She knew Blackbeard cared for her, but to show it, this much!?

_Especially in front of everyone else..._

"Calypso!" Blackbeard called, suddenly bringing her back to reality. Calypso sat on a small low-hanging ledge at the farthest, and deepest end of the cave. The mysterious woman was fiddling with her hair as the two approached.

"Yes, what is it?" Calypso spoke slowly.

"The three lost pirates have returned. They're hurt badly as well!" Blackbeard explained in a hurry, settling Angelica on a nearby rock with force.

Angelica only rolled her eyes. "They don't hurt that badly..." Angelica lied. The pain from her wounds were aching awfully bad now, yet she didn't like admitting it. Calypso obviously saw the guilt in Angelica's eyes, as she narrowed her eyes.

Calypso then looked to Blackbeard. "You may leave now. She'll be fine" She reassured Blackbeard.

Blackbeard hesitated a moment before nodding. Angelica then watched as he hurried back to the chatting crowd.

_I wanna hear what they're talking about..._

Sighing, Angelica then turned her attention back onto Calypso, who was surprisingly giving her a cold stare. "Look, if you don't want my help, you can leave" Calypso snorted, making Angelica quickly change her attitude. "Err, sorry" she muttered.

She then watched and waited as Calypso slunk off her small ledge and strut over to her. "Ok, so what hurts?" Calypso asked simply.

Angelica hesitated for a moment before replying. "My side.." she pointed to her side at first, which had a nasty gash that led all the way down to her waist.

"And... my foot" Angelica then admitted, remembering what had happened at the scary scene. She had been tripped by a gnarled root while trying to save Gibbs, causing her foot swell up with sudden pain as she was jerked backwards.

"Hmmmm" Calypso pondered for a moment as Angelica went on, naming more bruises, scars, and gashes where the panther had torn her flesh open. "And then the side of my head.." Angelica lastly finished, remembering when Jack had thrown his useless gun at the panther but missed, causing it to collide into her.

For a moment Calypso was speechless before she spoke again. "Well, dearie, we didn't think to bring medicines or ointments remember?" Calypso suddenly recalled as she glanced around the cave for some sort of first-aid-kit or anything that would help her in patching Angelica's wounds up.

Angelica felt fear suddenly grip her. "W-What? But... But... this is the woods! The mountains! The lands! A HIKE! Why wouldn't we have brought ointments?" Angelica asked, her voice shaking a little as it turned into a sudden yell.

"I-I don't know!" Calypso finally spat, turning her head away for a moment before looking back.

But Angelica then watched as Calypso brightened a bit. "Oh wait! I forgot. I had wisely decided to bring some bandages in case we needed anything, but other than dat..." Calypso shrugged, not even bothering to go and fetch the bandages, which made Angelica' skin begin to crawl. "Well... can you at least go get the bandages?" Angelica then asked after a long pause.

Calypso nodded slowly before she hurried off to her tent.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs were next asked to go and see Calypso as well, just as Blackbeard had rushed Angelica off to the goddess.

"But-!" Gibbs argued, but Hadras only urged them onwards. "No buts! You need to see Calypso, honestly" The shell-headed man advised.

"Agreed" Davy Jones nodded, giving Hadras an approving look.

Jack scowled for a moment at this. He wanted to stay and hear what had become of Beckett and Norrington! And he especially wanted to know where Will had gone..

_Maybe he was just being jealous again?..._

Jack didn't want to believe it, but it might have been true...

"Go!" Davy Jones snapped, nudging Gibbs and Jack away from the gathered crowd now.

Maccus, Scrum, and Hadras all turned to give them a look. "Oi, just go" Scrum sighed. "Please?" Hadras quickly added next with a small sigh.

Gibbs was opening his mouth the object again but Jack gave him a stare. "Come on Mr. Gibbs" Jack sighed turning away from the group now. Gibbs hesitated before nodding.

Jack and Gibbs then made their way over to where Angelica sat. Seeing the woman now, just sitting by a series of glistening pools, brightened Jack, and for a moment he had even forgotten about where he was suppose to be going, until Gibbs nudged him forwards.

_Oh...right_

Jack then led the way over towards the girl.

"Aye, where be Calypso?" Gibbs suddenly asked as he and Jack came strutting up. Angelica whirled her head around, quite startled at first by their appearance but then relaxed once she saw who it exactly was. "Oh, she went to get some bandages" Angelica explained, nodding at where Calypso's tent was set up.

Gibbs nodded as he took a seat on another rock, about a foot away from Angelica's. But, being Jack in all, on the other hand, he quickly took his seat next to Angelica, on her rock, getting a small look from the woman as he did so.

Jack only returned the look with a smirk.

"So..." Jack felt utterly awkward though at the moment, and decided to start up another conversation.

"Does your wounds still hurt, Gibbs?" Angelica suddenly asked, ignoring Jack with a flick of her gaze. "Aye, they do" Gibbs admitted after a moment.

"Well dey won't be hurding for long!" Calypso's voice sounded, and all three pirates turned to watch as Calypso came strutting up with the bandages in her hands.

* * *

"Ow! N-Not so tight!" Jack watched as Calypso roughly wrapped the last bandage around Angelica's sides, and the girl's eyes were flashing with pain from time to time.

Jack couldn't help but slide a charming grin at Angelica, who only tried to ignore the look but couldn't. She quickly returned the look with a hint of challenge in her eyes, only to be quickly replaced though, by pain when Calypso tried wrapping the bandage again.

"Ugh, are you done yet?" Angelica snorted, casting a furious glance down at Calypso, who only returned to glance.

"I'd be done if you wouldn't stop FIGHTING ME!" Calypso tightened her grip roughly and quickly wounded it around Angelica's sides one last time, making Angelica let out a howl of anger and pain.

"Ouch! Ok, stop!" Angelica pushed Calypso off of her, and sat up miserably.

Calypso only stared at her in disgust before she turned and stalked back to her ledge.

Gibbs was watching as well from where he sat on his nearby rock. "Aye miss, I'm sure it'll be fine... How bout we get something to eat?" Gibbs then suggested, trying to change the subject from injuries and bandages.

"Good idea!" Jack quickly agreed, getting a suspicious look from Angelica for a moment, but then she shrugged. "Ok"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Angelica was simply handed a few fruit and fish slices from Gibbs. And although Angelica wasn't a fan much of fruit nor fish, she didn't care what she ate at the moment! She was starving, and she was pretty sure Gibbs and Jack were too.

She simply bit into her small sharings of fish, seeming, there wasn't much left of yesterday's fishing accident...

She watched peacefully as Gibbs bit into his apple and began peeling his orange from it's coating. Jack on the other hand dove into his fish like a hog, the meat pf this fish gushing out everywhere. Angelica gave a small chuckle at this, at which Jack returned a small grin to her as he looked up.

"Storm's a coming" Gibbs sudden remarked, making both Angelica and Jack turn their attention onto him suddenly.

Angelica shuddered as another blast of thunder sounded just outside of the cave. She didn't want the storm to reach them...

She then looked back at Jack to see that he was grinning at her.

_What did I do this time?..._

Annoyance stirred within Angelica for the man. "Got a problem?" Angelica then challenged, her eyebrows raising. Jack only fixed his gaze to the floor. "Err, no. it's just, I couldn't help but notice that you looked...scared" Jack slid another cheezy smirk, making Angelica turn away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

_So what? Everyone get's a little frightened by a storm at times... especially now because this one will be awful._

Just then though, the rustling sound of bushes sounded at the entrance to the cave. Angelica and the others threw their attentions onto the entrance to see Beckett, Norrington and... William, push their way into the cave.

Angelica felt totally bewildered at the sight of William traveling with the other two.

_W-Why did Will go with Beckett and Norrington on the search?..._

She also couldn't help but notice how Jack had stiffened when Will had entered the cave.

_Something's wrong..._

An uneasy feeling began to stir within Angelica, and for a moment she was completely drowned by fear, but she shook the thoughts away, clearing her mind yet again.

_Ok... Nothing is wrong..._

She tried to reassure herself, but couldn't.

She then watched as Davy Jones came bounding up to meet the search and rescue group. Beckett's eyes were glazed for some reason with hate, while Will and Norrington kept on giving each other uneasy glares.

"Your back!" Davy Jones announced, greeting each pirate with a nod.

Beckett only turned his head away for a moment before speaking. "Thanks for taking over while I was gone" Beckett muttered, shoving his way past Davy Jones and the gathering crowd.

Davy Jones only gave a cold stare after Beckett. "...I-Is that it?" Davy Jones snarled, which made Beckett swing his head around. "We could no longer, continue, to search for those three, seeming because William had shown up for some unexpected reason wanting to help us find them!" Beckett explained, furiously.

Angelica's heart felt like it skipped a beat from the sudden terror.

_W-Will was looking for us?... WHY?_

She turned to give Gibbs and Jack a small unsure look before she turned to listen for more of the story.

"I WANTED TO HELP IS ALL!" Will complained with a glare on his face.

"Well seems to me, you've helped quite enough!" Beckett shot back.

Norrington was silent on the other hand, listening intently as the two men fought.

Suddenly though Maccus, the hammerhead shark stepped into the quarrel. "Um.. might I note something here?... Angelica, Gibbs and Jack returned only about an hour ago" Maccus remarked, nodding to where the three now sat, at the edge of the walled Cave.

Norrington, Beckett, and William shot their gazes over towards the three, their eyes suddenly burning with fury.

"THEY RETURNED?" Norrington sneered, his gaze not friendly at all.

Gibbs slowly nodded. "A-Aye... We finally found our way... using Jack's compass" Gibbs explained rather slowly.

Beckett stared a few moments longer before he turned and vanished into his tent.

Davy Jones' shoulders now slumped, seeming he knew he wasn't in charge no more, while Maccus, and the rest of the crowd began breaking up into small murmuring groups now.

Will on the other hand began strutting threateningly over towards the three, who were just finishing up their meal.  
"So!... Where've you three been?" Will snarled hatefully, his eyes pained with agony and anger.

Nobody dared to even move.

_What could we say?... We got lost..._

* * *

Jack felt numb with such pressure. He had no clue at what he'd do now to face Will's wrath.

_Seems like Will was expecting this some how... Dang it._

Before Jack could even open his mouth to reply, Gibbs spoke up. "W-Well you see, Mr. Turner... we got a bit lost" Gibbs explained, his voice low and dry. Will hardly blinked at this remark. "Lost?... Lost for about three to four hours!?" Will challenged, stepping ever so closely to Gibbs' face.

But then Angelica spoke up. "M-More than that... We were attacked... By a panther" She slowly added, her gaze hardly meeting Will's.

"Aww, I feel sorry for all of you. Seems like your all fine to me!" Will snarled back at Angelica, sarcasm stretching his tone.

"we're fine now!" Jack admitted next, not wanting to watch on anymore as Will threatened his friends. "Calypso treated us" he added, with a gleam of taunt in his eyes.

Will only shrugged this off. "Funny how you all survive though, eh?... Just how big was this panther?... As big as your imagination!?" Will spat, getting a deadly stare from Angelica now.

"You calling us liars!?" She challenged, getting to her feet slowly to face Will's angry attitude.

Will didn't even flinch at her tone. "I don't know, am I?" he taunted, his eyes glazing with malice.

Gibbs and Jack now stood up, both strutting to Angelica's side within moments.

Angelica gave one last cocky smile at Will before he turned and stalked away, muttering madly to himself.

Jack stared after his long-lost friend. What had gotten into him?...

_This isn't a game of jealousy anymore... now it seems like he's getting jealous of me being around anyone!_

Jack casted his glance towards Gibbs now, whose eyes were locked with Angelica's at the moment with worry.

_I won't be torn apart from my loyal friends... Will is just gonna have to learn to ignore it and let it go..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"See ye in the mornin' cap'n" Gibbs farewelled before he scuttled off to his tent within one of the back corners of the cave.

Jack sighed, thankful for his friend through harsh times. Jack still had an eerie feeling on Will though, which made him feel uncomfortable for holding a grudge on his friend. Sure he missed his friend, but was it worth grudging over?...

Jack then headed into his own tent, a simple lantern lit for just enough light. Beckett had reappeared from his own tent a few minutes ago and was now murmuring with Norrington and Davy Jones about tomorrow's hiking trails.

Jack tried to listen to the conversation but unfortunately, the three had moved to the front of the cave to discuss most of the plans, which Jack's tent was more closer to the back than the front.

Jack then decided to lay down now, his eyes heavy with tiredness. Course, within only like two hours it would be dawn. Most of the night he, Angelica, and Gibbs had been hiking and running from panthers to get back to camp.

Jack sighed, his wounds suddenly reminding him of the deadly scene. Just remembering the horror in his friends' eyes gave him chills.

_Will I slow us down in the morning?..._

Jack tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but couldn't. He knew the storm was just upon them, and tomorrow it would be yet another yucky day.

Jack's thoughts then drifted back to Angelica from the previous night. He liked it when he was normally with her. It soothed him and took most of his worries away. But now he was alone, restlessness stretching upon him...

_But I won't be alone for long.._

Jack suddenly though heard a small sound coming from the entrance of his tent.

_ANGELICA!?_

His heart filled with joy, but the feeling instantly faded as Will's head peeked into the tent. Jack held his breath for a moment, not wanting to let out a terrified gasp or nothing. But the sight of Will's hungry eyes and emotionless face gave Jack a prick of unease.

"W-William?... What are Y-You doing here?" Jack asked, scooting out of his blankets, thinking this might take a while.

Will sighed. "Oh Jack, if only you knew how stupid and pathetic you looked right now" Will breathed, his gaze suddenly filling with malice.

Jack flinched at this remark.

"What?!" he gasped as Will slid his head back out of the tent and zipped it back up, but there was another sound that triggered right after the zipping sound.

_OH NO..._

Will had screwed up his zipper and tightened it off at the bottom to where nobody could get in or out.

"See ya" Will's voice muttered from outside the tent.

Jack froze, fear gripping him.

_THAT SON OF A BITCH!_

Jack flew his fingers to the bottom of the tent, trying to pick at the zipper from the inside but it was no use. The tents the pirates slept in had this built in flooring for the tent, that could not be unattached at any time.

"WILL! GET BACK HERE!" Jack whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake anyone else, but Will's shadow had moved away from out side the tent, leaving Jack alone...

* * *

Morning came faster than Jack had ever expected. Within the first streaks of dawn-light that had begun to filter through the tent, came voices from outside.

"Everyone up! get your breakfast! Hurry! We have to move out at once!" It was the friendly yell of Gibbs, as he was usually the one to pass out fruit. Another voice came from beside Gibbs' though. "Can I help pass some food around as well?" It was Scrum's.

"Aye" Gibbs replied.

Jack flew his covers and sheets off of his head, and strained his eyes to open. Since the scene with Will last night, Jack's mind had been totally set that something really was up with Will, yet Jack never liked to admit it.

His head now felt achy and his eyes were hazy and blurry from tiredness.

"Ugh.." he moaned as he reached for his tent zipper. Surprisingly, the zipper zipped upwards, releasing fresh air into the tent.

_of course... Will had obviously undone the stuck-positioned zipper this morning so that nobody would notice our little incident last night..._

Anger coursed through Jack's head as he struggled to his feet from outside his tent.

Small streaks of light were shimmering through some holes in the bushes that stood guard at the front of the cave.

Jack couldn't help but savor the last few moments in this cave. It had been a long time since they all went hiking together again... Which was only yesterday, yet it seemed like ages.

Moments later he was quickly greeted by Scrum. "Oi, here, take some fish before we set out. We're runnin' low on food anyways so we might have to stop and hunt" Scrum explained as he handed Jack a few moarsels of fish.

"Aye, thanks" Jack nodded back as Scrum headed off for Calypso next.

_Hunting?... This'll be fun!_

Jack brightened as he then bounded over to where Beckett and the others were chatting about the right trails they should take.

"How bout we go down and around these peeks?" Norrington was suggesting as Jack approached. "Nay! That will take us too long!" Barbossa snorted, pointing to a map with his stick-like finger next. "how about we head up through his less narrower strips of land, and-" Barbossa slowed his talking as Jack suddenly caught his eye, as did everyone else.

"Err... Hey mates" Jack tried to act normal as he sat down next to Beckett, who irritably scooted a few inches away from Jack.

"What are you doing here, Sparrow?" Norrington then asked, a look of defiance crossing his eyes.

Jack shrugged. "I'm an important member of this crew" Jack retorted back, getting a few dramatic sighs and roll of eyes from the others.

This made Jack narrow his eyes. "Well then, never mind!" he huffed, getting to his feet and stalking off.

_Think they own everything!_

It was then when Jack spotted William suddenly, chatting to... Gibbs?

_Oh great.._

Jack reluctantly strutting hastily over to the two, his eyes narrowing as he neared Will. "err... some fish eh?" Jack tried to keep his cool on as he lifted his hand to take a bite of his fish.

Will only stared bleakly back at him, his eyes giving nothing away.

Gibbs on the other hand cracked a smile. "aye! Tis true cap'n!" Gibbs nodded, as Scrum suddenly came rushing up. "Oi! Gibbs!..." Scrum skidded to a halt beside the three pirates for a moment, panting to catch his breath before he spoke again. "There aren't enough fruit and fish to go around! Teague, Elizabeth, and Blackbeard haven't even gotten their share yet!" Scrum explained, his eyes clouding with sudden worry.

Gibbs pondered for a moment before replying. "Well... Beckett... says he.. err... has this plan of going hunting this morning as we set off down the other side of the mountain. That storm be closing in real soon... in fact, it should be here by now" Gibbs explained with a doubtful look on his face as thunder rumbled lightly outside.

Will nodded seriously while Jack just blinked, not knowing what to do or say.

"Well then we better get movin'... I'll go tell Beckett" Scrum decided, as he hurried off yet again.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! Please leave a review if you like it ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

After Scrum's report, Beckett had immediately decided to head off. Will was keeping a close eye though on Jack whether the captain liked it or not.

Today was going to be different... Today Will wanted to spend as much time as possible as he could with Jack...

Will then glanced up at the sky as he thought, seeing the clouds now almost took his breath away. The clouds were now lightened by the fiery strokes of dawn, making the clouds have a redish, yellowy glow to them. But farther back down the mountain hung deadly blacker clouds that blew the treetops madly from down in the valleys.

_At least we've made it this far..._

This was it, they were finally heading down the other side of the mountain. After that long night of rain and storms, this was it.

he suddenly heard Angelica's voice speaking to Beckett from up in the front. "When are we going to hunt exactly?" Her voice sounded serious as she glanced to some of the other members who hadn't even had a bite this morning.

Beckett hesitated a bit before answering. "How about once we get out of these mountainous peeks?" Beckett suggested. "Food will be even more plentiful anyways within the forestry below" Beckett pointed to where more trees stood from down in a rough valley.

"That'll take too long to get too though!" Angelica objected.

"So?... What, do you think there would be any chance of finding even a squirrel up in these rocky peeks?..." Without even giving Angelica the time to reply he trudged onwards, determination shining in his broad eyes.

Will watched as Angelica only sighed before she too headed downward. Will closely then watched as suddenly Jack came sliding down next to her, his eyes shining. "Ello luv" he spoke gently, giving Will another shiver of hate. Angelica gave a small smirk back to him as she trekked onwards. "Hola Jack" she answered.

Will only screwed up his face in disgust, annoyance deepening through him yet again as he leaped a small crevice, careful not to fall. One he had made it, he walked onwards, his strides storming angrily as he continued to scowl.

_One day Jack... one day... It might not be today, but someday... because I'll always be there.. Always._

* * *

**_Hope you liked my story! But the adventure is not over yet! I will UPDATE SOON! ^^_**


End file.
